


The Alpha for Me

by Sweetheart627



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha T'Challa, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth, Blowjobs, Breastfeeding, Dildos, Distrust, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced child loss, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mpreg, Nursing, Omega Everett, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape, Underage sex mentioned, brief description of rape, underage past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: Omega Everett Ross has a deep distrust and hate for Alphas. They have taken everything from him. So why does he react so differently to a certain Wakandan alpha king?First couple chapters take place during the canon black panther movie, but most are set afterREAD TAGS! UNDERAGE SEX MENTIONED. NOT A HAPPY STORY.Follow me on Instagram at Fanfics5120 for updates :)





	1. Meeting a king

_Get back here you brat!_  

_Leave him alone! He's just a boy!_

_He's an omega! I can do what I want with him._

_No stop! No let go of me! Everett run! No no!!!_

_Mama!!!_

Everett Ross sat up in bed with a gasp, soaked in a cold sweat, _"Another nightmare."_ He rubbed his face, seeing it was already getting late. He grabbed a small case from his bag and pulled out a filled syringe. He tapped his arm and injected the scent blocker into a vein, wincing at the familiar burn. Everett had been hiding the fact that he was an omega for almost 20 years, but it was still an annoyance. This world was run by alphas. Omegas were seen as weak and docile, meant only for sex and house keeping. That was something he couldn't change, but since Everett had no intention of serving an alpha, he used blockers. Everett had a deep mistrust for alphas. He had many reasons why he hated them. Alphas, to him, meant nothing but abuse, dominance, and cruelty. They had taken everything from him.

Everett stood, looking out his hotel window at Busan, knowing he had to get dressed for his meeting with Klaue. He got a shower, allowing himself to linger and think for a few extra minutes. He'd been having more nightmares than usual for the last month, and most about his mother. He decided he didn't want to think about it more and got dressed, heading to the hidden casino.

He had been sitting at the craps table for about an hour when he smelled it. Something wild and strong, like wood and grass and spices. He looked up and saw the Wakandan king T'Challa coming down the steps with a woman on his arm. Everett took a deep breath to calm himself as his body reacted to the scent. _Alpha_. Thankfully his blockers kept him from having any physical signs that he had noticed. He was very used to being around alphas, even dominant ones like T'Challa. So why did he have a faint urge to present and get the king's attention?

T'Challa came and stood by him, "Good evening Agent Ross."

 _"Sweet mercy that voice is like warm melted chocolate."_ Everett mentally slapped himself, _"What the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you have any interest in an alpha? Get a grip on yourself."_  He looked up and smiled politely, "Your Highness. What brings you to South Korea?"

"I suspect the same thing that brings your here. Ulysses Klaue. You're here to make a deal with him." T'Challa watched him closely, curious as to why he had no scent.

"What I am, or am not, doing here on behalf of the US government is, frankly, none of your concern." Everett kept eye contact, not backing down.

"When I leave, Klaue is coming with me. You have been warned." T'Challa gave a small nod and walked off.

Everett gave a slow exhale, willing his body to relax. He had been working with alphas since he was 21. Why on earth was he being so affected now? Especially since he just taken his blocker. Shortly after, he saw Klaue come in with his men and rubbed his ear, their signal. He watched the arms dealer and his posse come down the stairs and noticed T'Challa watching him too.

"Quite a group you've got there." Everett shook Klaue's hand. "You've got a mix tape coming out?"

Klaue laughed, "Actually yeah! I'll get you the link." He put a hand on Everett's shoulder, massaging it

"Please don't make me listen your music. You've got the item? And that's enough of that." He rolled his shoulder back.

Klaue smirked and unzipped his pants, digging in until he pulled out a wrapped parcel. Everett rolled his eyes at the typical alpha move. He looked up and crooked his fingers. One of his team headed down with a briefcase, handing it to him, "Your payment."

Just as Klaue reached for it, all hell broke loose. One of the dealer's men suddenly crashed into a table beside them from the balcony. Klaue whipped out a gun and opened fire, trying to hit Everett through the case. Everett fired back, suddenly being pulled behind a flipped table. He came face to face with T'Challa, who looked at him worried for a moment before jumping into action.

Everett fired at Klaue's men, throwing the briefcase to hit one of them. He saw Klaue running for the door, T'Challa in hot pursuit. He didn't see what happened, but the king suddenly went flying back and fell into a table. Everett ran to him, seeing he was still alive.

T'Challa got up and ran towards the door, "Hurry Agent Ross!!"

By the time Everett got out, he saw a car speeding off, the Black Panther on the hood. He got in his own car and sped after them. As he drove, he saw the two women who had arrived with T'Challa. "Get in. Hurry." He followed the other car into they reached a street market, seeing T'Challa holding Klaue, ready to kill. The women ran out, speaking in their native tongue and stopping him.

The Black Panther knocked him unconscious and threw him in the back of Everett's car. "Thank you, Agent Ross." He was holding what looked like a prosthetic hand, but it was split down the middle with a strange looking gun in it.

"Of course, your Highness. I'll take you back to our headquarters where we can keep him locked up until tomorrow." He drove them back, getting Klaue into a cell. When he came back, he notice the Wakandans were gone.

"They went to their hotel. They said they would be back tomorrow sir."

Everett nodded to his staff member. "Thank you Emma. Can you call the director and let him know what's going on please." He rubbed his eyes and got some coffee, sitting to examine the weapon they had taken from Klaue.

The next afternoon, they got Klaue into an interrogation room. T'Challa and Ross watched the man from the double mirror, "So I was thinking I could go in and talk to him, then you could. You know, "good cop, bad cop."

T'Challa watched him for a minute before speaking to the woman in their language. After a moment he grinned, "You may talk to him, then we will take him back with us."

"I'm sorry, but he's in my custody. He's not leaving." He put a hand on T'Challa's shoulder, feeling a tingling as he did. The woman with him glared and spoke to T'Challa, pointing at Ross, then the desk behind him.

"I'm sorry, does she speak English?" Ross watched the alpha woman closely.

"When she wants to." She smirked at him.

T'Challa smiled and patted Everett's shoulder, "Be nice Okoye. We will try to work with you. Thank you for your help."

Everett forced himself not to purr when the alpha praised him. He just gave a small smile, "See? That's called diplomacy." He went in and sat across from Klaue, just watching him.

"You should really ditch the Africans and listen to me. I'm much more your speed." Klaue smiled at him.

 _"Wow, you can almost smell the crazy on this one."_ Everett set down his cup, "Where did you the that weapon in there? And what's it made of?"

Klaue grinned, "Only the most valuable metal known to man. Vibranium."

Everett popped an eyebrow, "Vibranium? And who did you get vibranium from?"

Klaue cackled, "Why don't you ask him yourself. He's standing right there."

"Who T'Challa? You're telling me you got that from Wakanda? That's what you used all their vibranium for?" He found that hard to believe.

Klaue tried to lunge at Everett and the agent visibly flinched back, immediately hating his body for reacting that way. "All of it? That's not all of it. That is a tiny piece of it. They have a whole mountain of the stuff. They sew it into their clothes, use it for their tech, and their weapons. Ask your friend what his suit is made of. "

Everett thought for a moment before standing and walking out, seeing T'Challa talking quietly to Okoye. He went over, "So your father told the UN that he stole all your vibranium. But now he says you have a whole mountain of it?"

"And you trust the word of an arms dealer strapped to a chair?" T'Challa tilted his head.

"I don't trust anyone in this job." Everett sighed.

The front door opened and T'Challa's other friend came in, speaking to him in their language. Suddenly there was an explosion in the interrogation room as the back wall was blown out. Three people came running in. Two grabbed Klaue, who was laughing maniacally, and carried him out. The other, in a tribal mask, opened fire on them.

Without thinking, Everett jumped in front of the other woman, getting her to the ground. He cried out as he felt an explosion of pain across his back. He groaned and panted as it spread like fire through his body. Somewhere in the distance, he heard a truck speed off. He felt a hand on his shoulder and something pressed into the wound. The last thing he hear before blacking out was T'Challa's voice. For some reason, it calmed him.


	2. Outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett is healed and revealed. But he won't let that change him.

T'Challa stood by the bed they were transporting Everett on, watching the man breathing slowly. The bullet had hit his spine and, if it wasn't healed, he would be completely paralyzed, or, even worse, die. He couldn't let that happen when he knew they could save him. T'Challa brushed a piece of hair off of Everett's forehead, confused when he felt something in his chest flutter. This man had no scent, no way to distinguish his biological status. So why was he so protective of him? To the Wakandan King, Everett Ross was an enigma, a puzzle he would solve.

Nakia and Okoye came over, "How is he?" Nakia watched the American, worried.

"His vitals are all stable. The kimoyo bead is keeping him alive for now." T'Challa looked up at his friend.

Okoye sighed, "This is not good. He is a foreigner. He will report back to his government and expose us."

"My love, he saved my life. You would leave him to die?" Nakia looked at her alpha, shocked.

"To protect Wakanda? Yes. But he does have my unending gratitude." She gave a soft smile to the omega. "The life of one American is worth the safety of our entire nation."

T'Challa went and sat nearby, thinking, "But it was my decision. He is a good man. He knew my identity as the Black Panther and he kept it secret. I trust him." Nakia nodded, but Okoye didn't seem quite as convinced. She knew her place, however, and didn't question her king.

When they arrived at the lab, Shuri smiled, seeing T'Challa watching Everett closely, "What is so special about this broken white boy, brother?"

T'Challa looked up, not realizing he'd been hovering, "Hmm? Nothing. I just want to make sure he'll be ok."

She smirked, not believing him, "He will. This is nothing hard." She looked at the screen showing Everett's stats, "There is some medication in his system. It looks like a scent blocker. I can flush it out." She started to get the equipment, but T'Challa shook his head.

"That is not our decision to make." He knew blockers were illegal in Wakanda, but Everett was not Wakandan. He would talk to the American about it when he woke. "Take care of him. I'll be back." He left, his mind working to try to figure Everett out.

Everett woke the next day, sitting up slowly. He reached over his shoulder, feeling nothing but smooth skin. There was no pain, no scarring, no bandage. Nothing. He stood and looked around, immediately on guard. He walked out of the small opening he was in and saw a young woman sitting at a table, "Excuse me?"

She jumped and looked back, "Don't scare me like that colonizer!"

"Colonizer? My name is Everett Ross." He stepped closer.

"I know." She smiled, "Former Air Force pilot, now CIA. Welcome to Wakanda. I'm Shuri."

Everett watched we curiously, "How long ago was Busan?"

"It was yesterday. Don't worry." She went back to her work.

Everett shook his head, "I don't think so. I was shot. Bullet wounds don't heal overnight."

She chuckled, "Here they do. Don't touch anything though, my brother will return soon."

Everett walked to a large glass wall, looking down. About a mile below them was a huge streak of blue in the rocks of the mountain, "Is that vibranium?"

She nodded and came over, "Yes. We mine it and use it. It's used in almost everything done here at my lab."

Everett looked around, seeing all kinds of advance tech and gadgets. He walked around, just admiring everything. He smelled T'Challa before he heard him and mentally sighed as his body reacted by standing up straighter, starting to preen. He saw T'Challa come down the ramp and walk over.

"You're awake. Good. It is good to see you up and about so soon, Agent Ross. Welcome to Wakanda." He smiled, coming close.

Everett nodded politely, "Thank you for bringing me here. I believe I owe you my life."

T'Challa smiled, "No no. It was repayment for saving Nakia. How do you feel?" His eyes shifted to slight concern, his scent becoming worried and protective.

Everett had to hide his hands behind his back and dig his nails into his palm to keep from going to T'Challa and comforting him. Instead he just smiled, "I'm feeling very well. Your sister seems to have worked a miracle."

T'Challa smiled, seeing Shuri walking out, "She's good at that." Shuri winked at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Everett, looked around, "Your highness, did you happen to get my bag from my hotel room? It has some medication in it that I need."

T'Challa turned to him, his eyes boring into the blond, "You mean your scent blockers?"

Everett looked up quickly. There were supposed to be undetectable, "What? I don't use scent blockers. Why would I need to?"

T'Challa stepped closer, "You tell me. You have no scent, and want your injections. So either you are an alpha who wants to not be recognized, or an omega who doesn't want to be claimed."

Everett felt his omega side fighting to submit to this powerful alpha, but he forced it back, "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Oh yes it is. You are in my kingdom. Everything is my business." Even as he stepped closer, he was not forceful or threatening.

The American took heavy breaths, his heart racing. He hadn't had anyone question his status like this before. He had hid his omega side so well, and now this Wakandan king was about to unmask him. Before he could decide how to respond, T'Challa reached and grasped the back of his neck, feeling his scent gland. Everett's body betrayed him and he whimpered, melting into his _no not his_ the alpha's touch.

T'Challa let go and have a soft smile, "Omega. Why did you hide it?"

Everett was shaking and stepped back, knocking over a stand, "Because I hate being an omega! This world is run by alphas. I would never have been taken seriously or given anything if I let on what I was. Please, I need my injections. I haven't been off of them for more than a day in over 20 years."

T'Challa instantly regretted what he'd done. He could tell Everett was uncomfortable and anxious, "I am sorry. I will see what I can do. Maybe Shuri can get you something, though here they are not allowed. But whatever your home is like, here in Wakanda, omegas are treated as equals. There is no discrimination." He smiled kindly and bowed, walking out. He didn't want to force his company on Everett.

Everett sank into a chair nearby, holding his head. This was his worst nightmare. He was in a strange country and had been outed as an omega. A, as he assumed he would be seen as, weak, frail, lesser than omega.

Shuri came in shortly and saw him, "My brother told me you would like some scent blockers. I cannot give you a lot, but I can give you one. The only time there are allowed is for spy missions." Everett followed the fellow omega to a side room. She unlocked a drawer and handed him a pill. He swallowed it quickly and nodded, thanking her.

Shuri smiled, "Come. I'll take you to the palace and show you to your room, colonizer."

Everett went with her, admiring the city and landscapes as she flew her small plane. As she took him through the halls, he kept reminding himself that he was not some weak omega who would simply roll over and let his life be controlled by an alpha. He didn't need an alpha, especially not T'Challa. He'd been hurt too many times to let another alpha into his life. And yet, there was a small part of him that disagreed.


	3. A change has begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett feels himself changing. But what will he do about those pesky emotions?

Everett was left in his room for the rest of the day, a meal brought to him by Nakia, "I came to see how you were feeling, and to thank you for saving my life." She set down the tray, smiling kindly.

"I'm doing well, thank you. I'm glad you're ok too. Tell me, if you know, is the king busy? I was hoping to have a word with him, but I haven't seen him since this morning." He sat at the table by her.

"He has been busy since his return. The council wished to hear the report of what happened. And I know he was going to see Zuri, one of the royal shaman. He should be back soon." She patted his shoulder and walked out.

It was the next morning when Everett was called to courtyard. T'Challa and Okoye stood there with Nakia. T'Challa looked up and waved him over, his expression worried, "We are going to the lab and I may need your advice."

Everett nodded, fighting the impulse to hold T'Challa's hand and comfort him. He could tell the king was upset about something. They flew to the lab and Okoye filled Everett in on what was happening, "A man showed up this morning at our borders with the body of Ulysses Klaue. He is a Wakandan, but speaks with an American accent. He says his name is Erik Stevens."

Everett walked in with them and saw Shuri with a picture of the man on his screen, "I know him. Well, of him. He was born in Oakland California, went to MIT as a grad school, and joined the Navy Seals until they became too tame for him. He joined a Ghost Ops team that specialize in undercover assassinations. This man has racked up kills like a video game in Iraq and Afghanistan. They started calling him Killmonger."

He saw T'Challa's face cloud as he listened, "And where is this man now?" He turned to Okoye.

"W'Kabi is bringing him to the palace, my king." She pulled up a map hologram with her beads, "They are already in the city."

T'Challa nodded, "Then we need to get back. Thank you Agent Ross, you've helped us a lot." He gave a polite smile, assuming Everett wouldn't be ok with touching after their last encounter.

Everett followed, a bit confused. T'Challa was an alpha who knew that Everett was an omega. Why did he thank him? From that point, why did he ask him to come at all? Usually alphas don't want omegas help. But he didn't ask as they got back to the palace. Nakia took him down a different hall, "This is a private matter, not for you and me. I will show you around."

Everett watched T'Challa walk down the hall and felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He wanted to go with him, but knew it was not his place. He and Nakia walked around the palace for a couple hours before a servant came and spoke to her. She seemed worried and pulled Everett along, "Come with me." She to him to an office and left, locking the door.

"What the...let me out! Nakia open the door! Hello?" There was no answer. Everett sighed and looked around, seeing books lining the shelves. He saw a photo of T'Challa and his father on one. Everett picked it up and looked at the two of them. _He looks very handsome and noble._  He stared for a moment before setting it down with a sigh, shoving the emotions back. He took a book and sat in one of the chairs, reading.

It wasn't long before Nakia ran back in, her scent frantic and upset. Everett stood, catching the blanket she threw at him, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"The king is dead. Follow me if you don't want to join him."

Everett felt his heart drop and had to force himself to follow her. Dead. T'Challa was dead. Why did that make him want to scream?

They slipped through the city and into the jungle where they met Shuri and the queen mother. She looked at Everett with distrust, "Who is this?"

Nakia held up a hand, "He is a friend of T'Challa's. He saved my life. We can trust him. T'Challa trusted him."

Everett stayed silent, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt something drip on his hands and felt his cheeks, finding tears there. _Tears? Why am I crying? So T'Challa is dead. Why should I cry? He wasn't my alpha. He was nothing but an acquaintance._  But even as he thought this, his heart was trying to tell him all they could have been. _No! He is an alpha and I refuse to submit to an alpha! He may have been kind and charming, but that wouldn't last. I'm perfectly fine on my own._  Somehow he couldn't quite convince himself that was as true as it use to be. When Nakia came back, they headed towards the mountains on the horizon, moving quickly and quietly. Everett couldn't bring himself to speak, his heart and mind at war.

As they got up into the snowy peaks, Everett saw a huge monkey head carved into the rock ahead of them. There was barking and several large men draped in fur surrounded them. He heard Shuri whisper, "Jabari."

The group were taken up to a mountain village and into a throne room on a balcony. At the end sat the leader of the Jabari, M'Baku. Queen Ramonda stepped forward, "Great gorilla, my son is dead. Murdered in ritual combat."

He looked disinterested, "Were the odds fair?"

She swallowed, "Yes they were. But he was....."

"If it was fair, he was not murdered. He was defeated." He watched her closely.

Shuri glared at the man, "How dare you mock the death of your king!"

"He was not my king, girl." M'Baku sneered.

Everett wanted to help these people who helped him, "Perhaps I can be of some assiss...."

He was interrupted by M'Baku barking at him repeatedly, "You do not speak here, outsider, or I will feed you to my children."

Everett swallowed hard, quite sure this powerful alpha would hold true to his threat. He was proven wrong when M'Baku chuckled, "I'm just kidding. We're vegetarians."

Nakia knelt, "M'Baku, this is why we're are here." She held out a small, heart shaped, purple fruit. "An outsider sits on our throne who would destroy us all. Please, help us." The Queen and Shuri knelt too, Everett following.

M'Baku watched them before standing, "Follow me." He walked past them and led them to a small cave behind his palace. As they got closer, Everett smelled something very familiar that he didn't dare to acknowledge. But as they got inside, he gasped when he saw who lay in a bed of snow. _T'Challa!_

"My son!! He's alive!? But how?!" Ramonda knelt, softly petting T'Challa's hair. He had several large gashes on his chest and stomach.

"Some of my men found him washed up on the river bank. He was barely clinging to life. They brought him here where we've kept him alive." M'Baku stood near Everett, looking at him curiously. Everett didn't realize he had tears in his eyes again until they were running down his cheeks.

"Nakia, the herb!" Romanda took it and crushed it, pouring it slowly into T'Challa's mouth. They rushed to cover him with snow, swaying and chanting as they did. Everett felt his hands shaking, hoping it would work.

Suddenly T'Challa gasped and sat up, shaking. The room was filled with the smell of alpha. Everett became acutely aware that he hadn't taken a scent blocker in a couple days. He backed up to the wall, panting at the overpowering scent of T'Challa filled his nose. Why was it so strong?

He looked up and whimpered when he saw T'Challa standing right in front of him. Every muscle was flexed and tight and his eyes were fixed on Everett. The omega felt his knees buckle as his mind was all but drugged by they scent of such a powerful alpha so close to him.

T'Challa caught him, pressing him against the wall and buring his face into Everett's neck, "Omega." He growled, mouthing at Everett's neck.

Everett sobbed and whimpered, "Alpha. Alpha alpha." He held T'Challa's head there, feeling dizzy. His body couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Thankfully T'Challa did. After a moment he stepped back, panting, "I....I'm so sorry Agent Ross. I forgot myself. It...it won't happen again." He looked worried, afraid he had gone too far.

Everett's body screamed at him as he forced his basic instincts back, "N...no it's my fault. You couldn't help your situation." He felt his head spinning as T'Challa hugged his mother. _What the hell was that?! I need to get a pill. This is not good._

He looked up when T'Challa clapped arms with M'Baku, "Thank you. You saved my life. I will repay you, but now I need to save my people." T'Challa, followed by the others, headed out to get back down the mountain. Everett held his neck, feeling the ghost of T'Challa's mouth there. He had to stop this before he went too far and did something he would regret


	4. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Wakanda is won, but Everett's is just starting.

They got back to the city, planning what to do. Everett just followed, feeling his body trembling as his blockers faded, letting his omega side take more control. T'Challa saw him and slowed his walk down until they were side by side, "Are you alright? Your scent is uneasy."

Everett just nodded, "Yeah I'm ok. I just need one of the pills."

T'Challa looked down, "I am sorry for what happened before. It was the adrenaline, however a poor excuse that may be. But I do apologize, Everett."

Everett purred at the sound of his name on T'Challa's lips. His omega side wanted to pull the king close and kiss him, but his reasonable side told him that T'Challa was an alpha and therefore not to be trusted. "It's fine. Really." That was all he could trust himself to say.

T'Challa watched him, not quite sure what to do. The American's scent was pulling him in and calling for an alpha, but Everett seemed like he didn't want that. He decided it was something to worry about at a later date.

Back at the lab, Everett, Nakia, and Shuri hurried inside, hiding from Killmonger's men. Everett forced himself to calm down, knowing he couldn't be distracted now. He looked around, seeing Shuri and Nakia gathering weapons, "What should I do?"

Shuri grabbed her things, "You have to stop the cargo ships that flew off. We can't let them get past out borders." She slipped a bracelet of beads on his wrist and pressed something behind his ear, "We're counting on you!"

"What? I don't know what to do. Wait Shuri!" They were already running up the ramp.

"I'll talk you through it." She called.

A fighter plane cockpit suddenly appeared around Everett and a hologram of outside formed around that. Everett heard Shuri's voice in his ear, "I made it American for you."

Everett sat in the seat, quickly remembering what to do from his years as a pilot. He took off, hearing T'Challa's plane outside the lab roar to life. "Alright I'm up." He flew after the cargo ships, knowing he was being counted on. As he followed the planes past the city, he opened fired, shooting down one. Three of them turned around to attack him.

"One down!" He smiled, feeling confident as he maneuvered the plane. He saw on his radar that two of the planes were following him, but one was missing. The last was still ahead of him, heading to the border. There was a loud banging and his hologram went down to show the lost plane was right outside the lab window, firing at it to break the glass.

"Everett! You have to get out of there!" He heard Shuri call.

"How much time do I have?" He thought quickly.

An automated voice answered, "Glass stability at 50%. Maximum time, 4 minutes."

Everett nodded, "Ok. Put me back in." The hologram came back up and he sped towards the cargo ship in front of him. He suddenly felt his plane slowing down, seeing that the two planes had him caught in some cables, "Shuri what do I do? They have me trapped on these hooks."

"Make an X with your arms then break it." She ordered.

He did that an his ship sent a strong energetic pulse through the cables to the two attack ships, causing them to explode. He cried out in victory and shot towards the plane, crashing into it as it neared the invisible shield around the country, "We did it!!" He called out as he fell to the floor, seeing the glass was almost broken. He jumped and ran up the ramp as the plane shot through and the lab exploded. He cried out, feeling the searing heat on his back.

As he got outside, he saw the battle was all but over, the Jabari having arrived to save the day. He ran over to where Nakia was watching the traitorous W'Kabi being taken away by the Dora Milaji, "Where is T'Challa?"

She looked back, "He and Killmonger fell down to the mines, but I know he's alive. Shuri was just speaking to him."

Everett ran to the opening, looking down. He could just make out the two shapes about a mile down, "We should help him!"

Shuri was watching nearby, "No he has to do this himself. He must complete the ritual combat."

Everett paced, watching and itching to help. After a few moments, he saw them moving towards the elevator and disappearing out the mouth of the cave. He assumed that meant things were settled and he must have gotten Killmonger to surrender.

It wasn't long after when T'Challa came up, carrying his rival's dead body. He laid him on a cot that was being transported to the palace infirmary, whispering to Shuri. When he looked up at Everett, the American felt his heart pounding in his chest. _Safe. T'Challa is safe. It over now._

T'Challa came over and hugged him, "Thank you Everett. You have done so much today. Without you, all off is would have been for nothing."

Everett actually whimpered, smelling his _no not his_ the alpha so close. He felt completely drained, having gone almost two days without sleep, and being in such a high stakes situation. He knew it was just his base instincts mixed with exhaustion, but he never wanted T'Challa to let go. He didn't, however, get his wish.

T'Challa saw his eyes dropping and took him over to Shuri, "Take Everett back to the palace with you, please. I will return when I've settled things here."

Shuri saw Everett holding T'Challa's arm and smiled, nodding. T'Challa had to almost pull Everett off to get him to go with Shuri. Everett reluctantly went, watching T'Challa until he was out of sight. Back at the palace, Everett fell asleep before even getting his shoes off.

When Everett woke up a couple hours later, his body felt overheated and itchy. He got up and gasped, feeling something between his legs. He reached down the back of his pants and felt he was soaked with slick. "No. Oh please no. I can't be going into heat. I can't! I haven't since I was 16!"

He realized it had been almost 4 days since he had taken a blocker. Now, it was too late. He rushed and locked his door, not knowing what else to do. He couldn't stop his heat now, but he would see hell freeze before he let an alpha force him into mating.

As the hours went by, things just got worse. His cock was hard and throbbing and his body was craving being filled. He paced the room, clenching his fists to not give in. _I will be strong! I'm better than this! I will not give in to these base needs._  

That mentality lasted another hour before he caved in. Since he hadn't had a heat in so long, his body had increased the feelings at least tenfold. This meant that Everett was on his bed, naked, shoving three fingers into himself as he rutted into the bed. He knew it wasn't enough, but he had nothing else to help him. He wanted T'Challa. He needed him.

As if on cue, the king knocked on his door, "Everett? You've been in here awhile. Are you alright?"

Everett's last thread of will power, that would have told him to keep T'Challa out, snapped when he heard the alpha's voice. He sobbed and reached for the door, "Alpha! Alpha alpha!"

T'Challa heard it and knew something wasn't right. He rammed into the door until it broke open and instantly hit by the most intoxicating smell he'd ever encountered. He stumbled back, panting heavily at what he saw. Everett was naked and reaching for him, his fingers soaked with slick. "H...heat. You're in heat. Shuri!!" He got himself together and called down the hall.

Shuri ran down from her room, "What's wrong brother? Oh that's a strong smell! He's in heat?" She looked past T'Challa, seeing Everett. She quickly averted her eyes when she realized he was naked.

T'Challa nodded, "Yes. I need mmm...I need you to get me something to help him with. And send two omega Doras to guard the door."

"Why don't you just help him?" She looked at him curiously. "You clearly want to." She gestured, but didn't look, down to where T'Challa was already achingly hard.

"He hasn't given his consent that he would be ok with it. But I can help him though it in other ways. Go get what he would need and hurry!" He went back in and knelt on the bed, "Shh. Shh it's alright. I'll help you."

Everett whimpered and spread his legs, "Yes yes! Please alpha. I need you."

T'Challa groaned at the sight, but he shook his head to keep it clear. He pulled Everett's hand out and slowly pushed two fingers into the older man. He was actually seeing spots from how aroused he was. Everett keened at the touch, throwing his head back, "Yes yes!! Mmm alpha!!"

T'Challa slowly worked his fingers in and out, watching Everett closely. Shuri came in and set a bag in the bed, running out. T'Challa saw two Dora Milaji guarding the door as he had ordered.

Everett sobbed and turned to his knees, presenting himself to his alpha, "Please. I need your cock alpha."

T'Challa was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack. He got out a knotted dildo and slowly pushed it into Everett, rubbing his back, "I've got you. It's alright." Everett came for the first time from that alone. The American cried out, gripping the headboard tightly, "Yes yes yes yes!!! Alpha!!!"

T'Challa leaned down and bit at the back of Everett's shoulder, not sure how much more he could take. But he forced himself to keep his mind on the task at hand.

As he worked the toy in and out, it seemed to help Everett for a bit before he turned to his back again, "Alpha please! I want your cock! I need it," he sobbed. His heat drugged mind couldn't understand why his alpha wouldn't give him his cock. He was presenting and offering himself without restriction. There was no part of his brain that thought that he didn't want this.

"You have no idea how much I'm aching to give it to you. But if I did, you would hate me. And I...I can't do that to you." He shifted between Everett's legs and thrust his hips in time to his hand working the toy in and out. As he did, he leaned down and kissed Everett deeply.

That seemed to be enough to distract Everett, who wrapped his arms and legs around T'Challa, kissing him back. T'Challa soon pushed the toy all the way in, sucking Everett's neck as he did.

Everett screamed and clawed at the king's back as he came all over them. T'Challa's cock was hard as a rock, and his pants had a large dark spot of precome. He slowly untangle Everett, helping him sip some water as the omega started drifting off to sleep. He pushed a decent sized plug into the omega, knowing it would help him sleep better to be filled.

T'Challa covered Everett and went into the bathroom to finally give himself some relief. It didn't take more than a few jerks of his hand and a squeeze of his large knot before he was coming in thick ropes on the shower floor. He actually felt dizzy from the pleasure coursing though him, "Oh Everett. My Everett. My omega." After he'd let himself calm down, he went to the door and watched Everett sleep, "I will get you trust, no matter how long it takes. I will make you mine."

They went through the the whole thing again three more times over the next day before Everett's heat started to fade. And no matter how much T'Challa wanted to bury his cock in his omega, he always stopped himself from using anything more that his mouth, fingers, or toys.

When Everett woke up after his last round from his heat, he felt completely drained. He slowly sat up, groaning and holding his head. He didn't remember much from the last day, but what he did recall frightened him. He remembered T'Challa between his legs and something being thrust into him. He was certain he knew what happened. Everett covered his mouth as a sob escaped his lips, "I knew this would happen. He forced himself on me. He's just like the rest." He allowed himself to cry, sure that the man he felt he could love had raped him.


	5. A Deep Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett's past is revealed.

Everett was still sitting on the bed when T'Challa came in, "You're awake! Good. How do you feel?" He moved to sit on the bed as was rewarded with a sharp kick to the ribs.

Everett covered himself, on the defensive, "Get out!! I don't want you here, you bastard! GET OUT!!!!"

T'Challa backed up quickly, confused. He hurried out of the room, only to get the door slammed in his face. He put his hand in the door, panting, "Everett what is wrong? Please let me help you. Please." He jumped back when the only answer he got was something crashing into the door.

Everett sat on the bed, shaking as he wrapped a robe around himself. He knew very clearly that he had something worked into him during his heat and remembered T'Challa between his legs. That, to him, was all the proof he needed.

It was about an hour later when there was a knock and Nakia's voice came, "Everett? I have some food. May I come in?"

Everett slowly got up from his chair and opened the door, helping her over the remnants of the glass he had smashed. He saw T'Challa pacing in the hall and locked the door again.

She set down the tray and watched him, "Talk to me. T'Challa said you threw him out. He's worried. He doesn't know what wrong."

Everett snorted, "I guess he doesn't see rape as wrong? I went into heat and he took advantage of me and mated with me without my consent."

She looked confused, "Everett, he didn't mate with you. He said he only used his fingers and a couple toys Shuri gave him. He knew you wouldn't be ok with having sex so he didn't."

Everett stopped, looking at her, "What? I can't believe that. He's an alpha. And alphas just take what they want." He walked to the window.

"Everett, T'Challa is my best friend. We....we were intended to be mated a few years ago. He would never act like that. Never. I've known him since we were children." She sat on the windowsill.

"You were engaged? Why didn't you go through with it?" He spoke quietly, not sure what to think.

"We had too many differences of opinions. And I wasn't ready to be mated. But he was kind and understanding. He didn't force me or say I had no choice. And he knew I had feelings for Okoye. He actually set us up on our first date. He had a dinner prepared in his private garden. We called off our wedding and still remain friends.  He's a good man, Everett. And a good alpha. He would never hurt you, or anyone."

Everett just stood there silently, watching out the window. Nakia saw that he needed to think and got up, gently rubbing his back before leaving. After a while of watching out to the street, he saw T'Challa cone out, walking slowly out of the courtyard. Some little kids were kicking a ball around and kicked it to him, smiling and laughing. T'Challa kicked it back, playing with them, swinging them in the air and letting them tackle him. Everett gave a small smile, not used to seeing an alpha so kind like that.

He saw one of the Dora Milaji come and speak to T'Challa, who nodded and walked back. The king looked up and saw Everett watching. He put his hand on his heart and gave a small bow before heading inside. Everett jumped as there was a knock on his door, "C..come in."

Another Dora came in and bowed, "The queen mother requests your presence in the throne room."

Everett nodded and followed her, his mind spinning. As he entered, he saw the Ramonda sitting with T'Challa, who looked just as confused as Everett felt.

Ramonda stood, "Good you came. I hope you're feeling better."

Everett nodded as he came in, "Much better. Thank you." He sat opposite T'Challa, not ready to be near him yet.

Ramonda saw and sighed, "I'll get right to it. T'Challa has made it clear that he wishes to pursue a courtship with you. But you, literally, pushed him away. Why? Is it the color of his skin? Do you find him unattractive or unsuitable?"

T'Challa stood, "Mama this is not our business. Everett's reasons are his own."

No it's....it's ok. And no, it's none of those things. I have no issue at all with his color, or his looks." He spoke quietly. _It's quite appealing actually_ "I haven't had many good experiences with alphas in my life so I find it very hard to trust them. My...my dad was abusive to my mother. He would beat her and rape her on a near daily basis. To him, omegas were just for pleasing and servicing their alphas. I can still remember being little and him sitting me on his lap, telling me that when I present as an alpha, I'll be allowed to hit her and order her around too. She would always protect me and tell me that she would love me no matter what. But you can imagine my horror when I presented as an omega at the age of 11. My father was furious. He beat her within an inch of her life and ran out, leaving me to take care of her.

Ramonda gave a small gasp, "Oh Everett." T'Challa sank into a chair, listening to him intently.

  
"He didn't come back for a week, and when he did, he turned his attentions to me. He would always grope me when I walked past, or make me touch him. I remember countless times he would tell me how he would show me what a real alpha cock felt like, and I would learn to love it. My mother would always take my place to protect me, though." He felt tears in his eyes, his hands shaking.

"One night, he tried to get into my bed. My mother screamed at him to leave me alone. He...he grabbed her and threw her down the stairs, killing her. I saw the whole thing. I locked my door and climbed out the window, running to a neighbor's house. They called the cops and he was arrested. He even confessed, but the judge ruled it as accidental and self defense because she attacked him. He got away with it.

I was placed in a foster home though. My father said he didn't want me because, and I quote, 'Why would I want a broken omega who can't even please his alpha?'. For years I was passed around from home to home. It was when I was 16 that I met the only alpha I have ever trusted. William."

T'Challa felt his chest tighten. He was already jealous of this other alpha.

Everett took a deep breath, shaking, "William was the son of the family I was with. He was the star quarterback of our high school team and the most popular boy in school. He treated me like I was his night and day. He pampered me and told me how much he loved me and how special I was. I thought 'Maybe. Maybe I was wrong about alphas'. I loved him and followed him like a little puppy.

But I didn't see the warning signs. He slowly cut me off from my friends, saying they were bad for me. He took my phone, saying why did I need to talk to anyone but him. But the worst was he told me to stop taking birth control. He told me it was a sign that I didn't love him. So I listened and believed him.

At age 16 I went into heat for the first time. I had told him before that I didn't want to have sex yet. I wasn't ready. But he took one sniff of me and locked the door, forcing himself on me." Everett wiped the tears off of his cheeks, "I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. From that heat I got pregnant. I thought would be so happy, but I was sorely mistaken.

As soon as I told him, he changed. He became angry and controlling, saying I was ruining his life. He tried to pressure me into getting an abortion, but I refused. I didn't want to lose my baby. So he did it for me. He cornered me in the house and beat me until I miscarried." He gave a small sob and his hand drifted to his stomach. "Everyone said it was the right thing to do because it would destroy his chances if he had to raise a kid. He had too much potential. But what about me? I wanted my cub and he took it from me." His voice broke and he cried into his hand softly.

It took him a minute before he could continue, "After that I took blockers, deciding that alphas were not to be trusted. I joined the army and they just assumed I was a beta, the same with the CIA afterwards. No one blinked twice because the blockers were untraceable. I let myself become cold and distant from everyone. This is the first time I've told anyone this."

T'Challa, tears in his eyes, went over and knelt in front of Everett. He gently took the omega's hands and kissed them, "I understand now. You have been hurt and betrayed by the people who should have love and protected you. For that, I am so sorry. I will not push my suit farther." He stood and went to walk away.

Everett grabbed the edge of T'Challa's shirt, stopping him, "Stay. Please stay." He looked up, his eyes begging for comfort. T'Challa sat on the arm of Everett's chair and held him close, gently rubbing his back. Ramonda saw and walked out, leaving them to bond.

After a bit, Everett whispered, "I'm sorry I kicked you out. I...I thought you'd raped me. I should have talked to you first."

T'Challa softly kissed Everett's hair, feeling the omega hum and scoot closer, "It's alright. I understand."

Everett looked up at him, "I...I'd like to get to know you better, if you'd give me the chance."

T'Challa smiled kindly and nodded, "I would love that. We can take it as slow as you'd like."


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be love?

Over the next few weeks, they took things slow. T'Challa showed him all over Wakanda, walking with him and telling him all their history. Everett was amazed by everything he saw. He was surprised to see so many powerful omegas as well. They were running businesses, training to be warriors, and leading their fields. Not once did he see them be looked down on or held back because of their status.

"So, you're telling me some of your own personal guards are omegas?" He walked with T'Challa through the streets one warm afternoon.

The king nodded, "Here everyone is equal. If an alpha tries to force dominance, he is arrested and tried. Here we protect and care for each other."

Everett nodded and, as they walked, his hand brushed T'Challa's. He slowly slid it around and entwined their fingers. When he looked up, T'Challa was smiling happily, holding his hand. He felt the alpha's thumb brush over his hand.

They saw some kids playing in the street. They saw T'Challa and ran over, "Kumkani Tchalla! Kumkani T'Challa!" The alpha had to step away from Everett as the children surrounded him, excited. Everett watched him smile and talk to them. T'Challa didn't seem annoyed or like he was forcing it. He was genuinely happy to see them. They started pulling to where they were playing and he looked back at Everett apologetically.

Everett smiled and followed behind, not sure he would be quite as welcomed. He saw one little girl pull T'Challa's shirt and whisper in his ear, pointing to Everett. She came over and took his hand, "Come play outsider." She looked up innocently at him. Everett chuckled and went with her, sitting by where she was playing with some dolls.

"My name is Everett Ross. What's you're name?"

"Anathi." She looked up and handed him one of the dolls, "You be this one."

T'Challa watched Everett with the little girl, smiling proudly. In that moment he knew he was in love with the American. He didn't care how long it took, he would win Everett's heart. He went over and took the omega's hand, "We have to go, I'm afraid. I'm showing Everett around today."

The children all pouted, but let them go, waving happily. Everett smiled, "They were so cute."

"They are. And they loved you." He squeezed Everett's hand. They got back to the palace and got into a plane, T'Challa flying them up into the hills, "I want to show you my secret hideout. I come here to think and get away from everything sometimes."

Everett looked out the window, seeing the city getting smaller. He didn't see T'Challa watching him or the soft look in his eyes. They arrived to a small cliff top and got out. T'Challa led him down a pathway into a cave. There was a large hole in the ceiling, the sun shining down on a small waterfall and a pool of water.

"It's beautiful. Like something from a movie." Everett looked around, taking it all in.

"I've never brought anyone here before. Not even Nakia." T'Challa felt the water, "It's warm." He took off his shirt and shoes, undoing his pants.

Everett turned and saw him, "What are you doing?" His eyes roamed over T'Challa's muscular chest and arms, feeling arousal pool in his stomach.

T'Challa smiled and stepped out of his pants, now just in his briefs, "It's too nice to waste." He walked into the water, diving in. He popped up in the middle of the pool, "Well? Are you coming?" He smiled and held a hand out.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm good here." Everett laughed and sat on a boulder near the pool's edge.

T'Challa pouted and slowly swam closer, crawling out of the water, "Are you going to make me beg Everett?" His voice was low and velvety

Everett actually whimpered at the effect it had on him. He saw T'Challa's coming closer and chuckled, "That might be nice."

T'Challa sat back on his heels in front of Everett, dripping wet, "Please. Come for a swim with me." He laced his fingers through Everett's. "I could just throw you in if I wanted to."

"Ok ok!" He feigned annoyance, but stood, pulling his shirt off. He felt self conscious about his body, being older and not nearly as in shape as the younger alpha, but T'Challa watched him undress, his heart pounding in his chest. Finally Everett was in just his boxers and walked into the pool, "Come on then, your highness."

T'Challa followed him like a lost puppy, linking the tips of their fingers together. They swam for a bit, laughing and splashing each other. T'Challa swam to him, bumping into Everett's waist. Instead of coming up, he held Everett and pressed his forehead against the omega's stomach, wishing he could holding how he wanted. After a moment he came up, sucking in oxygen. He found himself face to face with Everett.

Everett felt his heart racing, his mind and body fighting for dominance of his heart. He cupped T'Challa's cheek, feeling how soft his skin was. Everett came a little closer and leaned in, kissing the alpha slowly.

T'Challa put his hand on Everett's waist, kissing him back. He felt himself trembling, but didn't push for more.

After a moment, Everett pulled back for air, seeing T'Challa chase his mouth, wanting more. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring slowly.

T'Challa groaned and held him close, craving Everett like a drug. He felt Everett's leg press against his cock and the omega jumped back, feeling he was hard.

"I'm sorry. I...I'm not ready for that." He started to swim away, but T'Challa caught his hand, pulling him back.

"I didn't ask for it. I know you're not ready, and that's ok. I cannot, however, deny that I want you. I....I love you." He didn't force him, but held him close.

Everett looked at him, eyes wide, "You...you do?"

T'Challa nodded, "I do. I want to make you happy and take care of you. Someday, if you'd allow me, I'd like to make you my bond mate." He traced Everett's cheek softly.

"You want to bond with me?" He didn't know whether or not to believe him.

"With all my heart. I want you to be mine and to be yours, heart, mind, and body. But I'm not asking for an answer yet. It's only been a couple months. Think about it and make sure it's what you want too. Come, we should dry off and head back." He kissed him again softly before heading to the shore.

Everett followed, his mind racing. _To be bond mates with T'Challa meant to have to help run a country and to give him an heir. Could I even still have children? I've been on blockers for so long, I didn't know if I could. And that was if I could bring myself to submit to an alpha. Would that be what T'Challa would want? An omega to sit by his side and help him? Would that be what I want?_

T'Challa gently took his hand, helping him back up to the sunlit cliff top. He got out a blanket and spread it in the grass, laying down. He held out his hand for Everett to join him and they laid in the sun, drying off.

After some time, Everett realized T'Challa was asleep and took the moment to just look at him. The man was the epitome of a powerful alpha. He was in peak shape and the tight briefs left little to the imagination on how well endowed he was. Everett let his eyes roam over T'Challa's body, seeing how his muscles rippled when he breathed.

He jumped when he heard T'Challa speak, having woken up to see Everett staring, "I hope I'm to your liking."

Everett snorted and swatted T'Challa's arm, "I'm sure you're to somebody's liking." He looked out over the valley that stretched before them, hearing T'Challa sit up. He felt the king kiss the back of his shoulder,

"It's beautiful." Came the low rumbling voice.

"Yes it is. Your country is wonderful." He smiled back at him.

T'Challa chuckled, "I meant you, but sure." He kissed Everett quickly, narrowly avoiding being smacked upside the head as he jumped up.

"You're impossible. Those lines aren't going to work on me." Everett stood and threw the blanket at T'Challa, chuckling as he threw his clothes on.

T'Challa held the blanket and pouted at Everett, tapping his lips for a kiss. Everett leaned in slowly, but, when T'Challa closed his eyes, flicked him on the forehead, "We should head back." He smirked as he headed towards the plane.

T'Challa gasped and gaped at Everett walking away, "I hate to see you leave, but, kitten, I love watching you go." He dressed and chased after him, stealing his kiss as he sat in the cockpit. Everett held his hand, feeling happy, but still ready for the disappointment he was sure was coming. He had no doubt T'Challa would someday find fault in him.

That night, Everett tossed and turned in bed, crying out from a nightmare. He shot up, panting and holding his head. He looked around, seeing the dark, quiet room and it was too much. He needed T'Challa. He needed his alpha. He didn't care if he was playing into T'Challa's wants, he needed him. The door opened and the Dora guarding his room ran in, "Sir?! Are you alright?!"

"T...T'Challa. I need T'Challa." He got up and ran down the hall, shaking and feeling tears streaming down his cheeks. He got to T'Challa's door, not even noticing the two guards there. They didn't stop him as he went in, seeing he was upset and knowing who he was.

Everett saw the sleeping shape of T'Challa on the bed and cried softly, "Alpha."

T'Challa sat up with a groan, hearing him, "Everett?" He turned on the light and, seeing Everett in tears and shaking, immediately got up and ran to him, "Kitten what's wrong? Shh shh. Don't cry. I'm here." He held Everett close, sweeping him up and carrying him to the bed.

Everett clung to him, crying into his chest, "Please don't send me away. I know I'm older and I can't give you an heir, but please. I want to stay and be with you." He was still not quite aware that he wasn't dreaming still.

T'Challa's heart broke and soared at the same time. His kitten wanted to stay with him, but was afraid he was going to be sent away, "Oh my love no. No I will never send you away. Shhh." He rocked him softly, kissing Everett's hair.

Everett looked up, "I had a nightmare. You...you were mad at me because I couldn't give you an heir. You brought in another omega and told me that I was broken and was being sent away. I saw you mating with her and she was pregnant."

T'Challa saw how scared and vulnerable Everett looked, holding him closer, "My love, that will never happen. Never. I love you." He rubbed Everett's back.

"But what if I can't bear children? I'm older and I've been on blockers for years. That affects the reproductive cycle." He spoke quietly, now calmer, but still making little gasping sobs.

"If that's the case, we have the technology to reverse it. And if nothing else, Shuri plans to have kids. They can be my heirs and it will just be you and me." He tipped Everett's chin up and kissed him softly, slowly.

After a few minutes, Everett took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I woke you. I..I'll let you get back to sleep." He went to stand, but T'Challa don't let go.

"Stay. You're still upset. I won't hold you if you don't want, but please stay." He traced Everett's cheek.

"No, I...I'd like you to." Everett whispered.

T'Challa gently laid down and pulled Everett to his chest, covering them and holding him close, "Sleep, kitten. I'm here and I'm not sending you away."

The gentle rise and fall of T'Challa's breathing lulled Everett to sleep. He realized that, even if T'Challa did turn out the same as his dad and William, Everett had fallen in love with him and there was nothing he could do about it. And yet, that thought calmed him more than it frightened him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumkani = King (Xsosha) 
> 
> The name I used for the little girl is Xsosha. I did do research to try to get things as authentic as I could, but I apologize if I didn't get it right.


	7. A Grand Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa takes the next step

T'Challa woke the next morning, feeling Everett on his shoulder. He looked down and kissed his omega's silver blond hair, holding him tighter. He felt Everett snuggle closer in his sleep, sighing contently. T'Challa pulled out his tablet and started doing some research online, rubbing his omega's back as he did so.

Everett woke up after about an hour, feeling well rested and calm. He looked up at T'Challa, smiling softly, "Good morning."

T'Challa looked down and smiled, "Good morning, kitten." He leaned down and kissed Everett softly.

The omega hummed happily at the nickname and kissed him back. He turned to lay more on top of T'Challa, kissing him more.

T'Challa held him close, feeling his warm body. His cock twitched and he pulled back, "Shall we get breakfast?"

Everett pouted, not sure why he would stop. As he was around T'Challa more, his omega side was becoming more dominant and he was questioning things less.

T'Challa chuckled, "You look like I just stole your candy. Yesterday you said you didn't feel ready for any kind of intimacy."

"Oh. That's right." He looked almost sad when he remembered. He got up, yawning.

T'Challa smiled, realizing that Everett was warming up to him more. He stood and kissed the back of Everett's shoulder, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Everett watched him go into the bathroom, admiring how his muscles moved as he walked. He felt his hole clench, wanting to be stretched and filled. He hurried back to his room, panting and whimpering. He sank to the floor against the door, reaching a hand down to push two fingers into himself. He jerked himself off, soon coming in his hand, "Oh oh alpha! Mmm."

Everett sat there, his head spinning. He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew he loved T'Challa, but there was still that small fear that he would turn against him. To Everett, it was a matter of 'when', not 'if'.

After a few minutes, he stood, dressing and heading down. As soon as he sat by T'Challa, the alpha shifted, smelling the scent of sex still on Everett. He watched the omega, his pupils blown wide. Everett saw him and bit his lip, wanting to present his scent gland and be mated.

T'Challa was able to eat some breakfast before standing. He kissed his mother's forehead, "I have a meeting with the council this morning." He went over and kissed Everett, burying his face in the omega's neck, "Mmmm omega. You smell so good. I would take you right here on this table if you would let me. I would fill you with my seed until you were round and fat with my cubs," he whispered.

Everett gasped and whimpered. He looked back, kissing T'Challa again. He would have continued if Shuri hadn't burst in, "Good morning everyone!"

T'Challa sighed and kissed Everett's temple, "Someday kitten." He went past Shuri and pushed her playfully. She responded by kicking him in the butt. T'Challa laughed and left, leaving Everett a panting mess.

Everett forced himself to calm down, leaving after he had eaten. He knew it was already afternoon and he wanted to do some research. He spent most of the day in his room reading up on Wakandan politics as history. He went down for dinner, but T'Challa was missing.

"Did my brother tell you that there is an observatory on the roof of the palace?" Shuri smiled as she ate.

Everett shook his head, "No he didn't. That must be interesting."

She nodded, "Tonight is supposed to be a full moon. It's high enough that you can see all the stars. Tonight will be a perfect night to see it. You should check it out."

Everett nodded, "I just might. Do you know here T'Challa is?"

Shuri just shrugged and kept eating. Everett sighed and did the same. That night he decided to go look at the stars. He took the elevator up and walked out onto the roof deck. It was illuminated by the blue glow of the moon. There were plants and flowers lining the path. They seemed to glow in the light. Everett looked up at the sky, seeing it was full of stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it kitten?"

He jumped when he heard T'Challa behind him. He turned and froze, seeing T'Challa standing there in a suit. "You startled me. You...you look good. But what's with the get up?"

"I want to do this right. And you'll have to forgive me, this isn't how we usually do things here, but I'll do my best." T'Challa walked towards him slowly, taking a deep breath, "Ever since the first day I met you, I have been in awe of your strength. You never let anyone keep you down or tell you what you can be or do. And as I got to know you, I realized that you were kind and caring and wonderful. I realized, very quickly, that I loved you. I hope to lead my people into the future and I want to do it with you by my side. I promise to love, respect, and protect you until my last breath." He stopped in front of Everett, who had tears in his eyes, and slid down to one knee, pulling out a ring box, "So, Everett Ross, will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a vibranium band with a line of diamonds through it.

Everett shook, crying into his hand. He looked at T'Challa offering him his heart and knew his answer immediately, "Yes. Yes yes a thousand times yes!"

He leaned down and kissed T'Challa, who picked him up, spinning him happily. "Yes? You mean it?"

Everett wrapped his arms around T'Challa's neck, kissing him deeply again, "Yes. With all my heart."

T'Challa beamed and kissed him back, holding him close, "Everything else we will figure out as it comes. I promise." He slipped the ring on Everett's finger, "I love you so much."

Everett kissed him too, shaking with joy. They headed back down to the hallway and saw Shuri, their mother, Nakia, and Okoye waiting. They all took one look at the couple and cheered, rushing over to congratulate and hug them. Everett couldn't stop smiling and crying, completely happy.

"We'll get things started for the wedding in the morning! Two weeks should be enough time." The queen smiled at them.

Everett gaped, "Two weeks?!"

T'Challa chuckled, "Weddings don't take long to prepare here. The custom is to try to have the wedding day on the first day of the omega's next heat. And yours is due soon."

Everett just nodded, too happy to argue. He kissed T'Challa and curled into his chest, looking up at him adoringly. T'Challa held him close, kissing the tip of his nose, "Come. It is late and we will be busy preparing tomorrow." He took Everett to his room, holding him in bed.

Everett held his hand up, watching how his ring glittered and shone in the light, "It's beautiful."

T'Challa smiled, "I am glad you like it. I had it made for you."

Everett laid on T'Challa's shoulder, an arm wrapped around his alpha's waist and a leg across his hips. The next morning, Everett woke to feel T'Challa's morning wood pressed against his thigh. He felt slick start to form as his mouth watered. He shifted around and gingerly untied T'Challa's pajama pants, careful not to wake his fiancé, and pushed them down. Everett gasped at the size, long and thick, a true alpha cock.

He took it in his hand and slowly licked it from the base to the tip. The omega groaned as his own cock started to fill. T'Challa taste like warm velvet, hard and soft at the same time. He wrapped his mouth around the head and gave a gentle suck.

T'Challa moaned and woke, feeling delicious heat around his cock. He was met with one of the most beautiful sights he ever seen. Everett was kneeling on the bed, sucking his cock slowly, "Mmmm good morning my love."

Everett jumped and looked back, "Oh good morning." He blushed like he'd been caught stealing cookies. His lips were red and shining from being stretched around T'Challa's cock.

T'Challa reached and traced his bottom lip, "You don't have to do that, kitten."

He blushed more and whispered, "I want to." He leaned back down and wrapped his mouth around the cock again, sucking and bobbing slowly.

T'Challa groaned and looked over, seeing Everett's cock was straining against his pants, "Then allow me to return the favor." He guided Everett to kneel over him and pulled his pants down, the omega's scent hitting him like a punch to the gut. Everett's cock was smaller than T'Challa's, but, for an omega, it was impressive. T'Challa sat up a bit and licked at Everett's hole, tasting his slick.

Everett gasped and sobbed in pleasure, whimpering around T'Challa's cock. He ground back against his alpha's tongue, sucking and bobbing harder.

T'Challa moaned and sucked Everett's perineum before taking his cock into his mouth and sucking it down.

Everett threw his head back, crying out as pleasure shot through him, "Alpha alpha! Mmm I'm so close. So so close." He tried to take T'Challa's cock deeper down his throat, his hand jerking him off too.

T'Challa held Everett's hips, "Me too love. Me too. You're mouth feels so good." He sucked Everett's cock, pushing a finger into his omega.

That was all it took. Everett bucked his hips down into T'Challa's mouth, crying out as he came. T'Challa milked him for every last drop before he thrust up into Everett's hand and came, painting his omega's face.

Everett fell over onto the bed, panting and humming contently, "My heat is not going to wait two weeks if we keep this up."

T'Challa looked down at him and crawled over, wiping his cum off of Everett's face, "Then we'll have to speed things up, won't we."

On cue, there was a knock on the door, "Brother wake up. We have to start planning! Mama and I already have some ideas and have sent messages to the tribes."

T'Challa growled and kissed Everett, getting up. He pulled his pants up, barely concealing his still hard erection. He went to the door and opened it, "Do what you like, but you have one week. Everett may go into heat sooner than we thought."

Shuri looked appalled, "One week! We can't do it in one week!"

T'Challa smirked, "Then I suggest you hurry!" He closed the door as she ran back down the hall, hearing her calling "Mama we have a week!!"

T'Challa looked back to see Everett watching him, looking thoroughly sexed out and smiling softly. T'Challa took his hand and led him into the bathroom, getting them both into a bath, "I cannot wait until we're mated. And Everett, thank you. I can see that you're letting yourself trust more and it means a lot to me." He kissed Everett's hair

Everett smiled softly and kissed him, "I am. I have to keep reminding myself that you're different." They laid in the hot water, just enjoying each other's company for the morning.

Throughout the week, Everett and T'Challa didn't seem much of each other, both working to get the wedding set up as quickly as they could. Everett met with a tailor who was making him a suit, but with some traditional embroidery and designs on it. Everett wanted to honor his alpha's heritage as much as possible.

A few days into the planning, Everett was surprised by Nakia coming to visit, "Hello Everett." She came into his room with some people from her tribe.

He hugged her, "Welcome back! What do I owe this surprise to?"

Nakia smiled, "Well, since you're family cannot be here, I wanted to offer our help I you need anything. I know Shuri and the queen are busy with the planning."

Everett sat, sighing happily, "Nakia you have no idea how much I'd appreciate that. I have no idea what's expected of me here. I know we're doing a traditional ceremony, but I'm not sure what my part is in that."

Nakia smiled and her people set down a couple boxes, "That's why I was afraid of. That nitwit didn't bother to sit you down and explain. So as the omega, you are to present T'Challa and his family with these." She held up embroidered bed mats made of dyed and woven water reeds.

Everett ran his fingers on them, surprised a how soft they actually were, "They're beautiful."

"Thank you. This is also a big part." She handed him an ornate wooden box. Inside was a beautiful vibranium knife. "After you're pronounced married, you stab this into the ground to symbolize cutting ties to your old life."

Everett nodded and spent the next couple hours going over everything with her. When T'Challa came to get him for dinner, he walked in on Nakia showing him some dance moves, laughing at how Everett couldn't get his hips to do what he wanted them to.

"Look I'm just old, ok? It's really not that bad." He scolded her, huffing.

T'Challa held around his hips, making him jump, "I quite enjoyed it." He kissed Everett's neck, glaring playfully at Nakia who was still laughing. "And what are you doing here?"

She sat up from Everett's bed, chuckling, "Helping your omega understand what he's suppose to do on Friday. I knew Shuri and your mother were both too busy."

Everett smiled, "I feel a lot more confident about it now." He kissed T'Challa's jaw, but saw he was upset, "What's wrong?"

T'Challa kissed him softly, "Nothing. The council had some doubts about me marrying you. But I don't care. I love you. And thank you Nakia. I'm glad he had someone here to help him him."

"Wait what doubts? They don't want us to marry?" Everett looked worried.

"You don't need to worry yourself, kitten. I laid their doubts to rest. They were afraid you wouldn't be able to produce an heir, but we talked about this already. They also were worried that you were just trying to get your government in power here." He kissed Everett's nose. "But I know that's not true and I showed them as much. I am king, and I trust you with my life."

Everett nodded, "I'd never do anything to hurt you or your people." He kissed T'Challa softly.  

The he night before the wedding, Everett and T'Challa were saying good night, Everett going to Nakia's home in the river region until tomorrow, "Tomorrow I'll be yours and you'll be mine." He kissed T'Challa deeply.

T'Challa smiled, "Indeed. I cannot wait. How do you feel?"

Everett bit his lip, "Excited, but nervous. What if I don't go into heat tomorrow?"

T'Challa kissed him deeply, "I can already smell it on you. You're so close. But I can help."

He turned Everett around and licked his scent gland softly, sucking it. He then bit down gently, not enough to break the skin, but enough to get a reaction. Everett gasped and tried to hold T'Challa's head there, "Oh alpha! Mmm yes."

"Tomorrow kitten. Tomorrow we can be one and I can fill you with my cubs." He purred in his omega's ear. Everett's knees almost buckled, but he saw Nakia's plane landing in the courtyard.

"I don't want to leave." He looked back at T'Challa, but the alpha smiled softly and kissed him, "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Everett kissed himself deeply, "I love you too." He went out to where Nakia was waiting, waving to T'Challa. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter and the next (for the wedding) I did some research and took a lot of traditions and inspiration from different African weddings, mostly Zulu (which is what the queen and Shuri are)


	8. A Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day in Wakanda.

Everett was woken the next morning by people chanting outside his room. He sat up, seeing that it was a perfect day He heard the door open, and turned to see Nakia come in, decked out for the day. Nakia smiled at him, "Good morning! It's your wedding day. Are you ready?"

Everett nodded, groaning as he felt the starts of his heat in his body. He felt restless. His mind was racing as he remembered how he used to hate the thought of submitting to an alpha. While he knew he loved T'Challa, he was still terrified of the alpha attacking. And he knew tonight would be when he would be bonded and, most likely, bred. He wasn't sure he wanted children, at least not yet. Would T'Challa change if he bore an heir? He had a flash in his mind of his mother screaming as she was thrown down the stairs. He held his head, shaking.

"Everett? Hey what's wrong?" Nakia sat beside him, slowly wrapping an arm around him.

"It's just so much so quickly." He didn't know what to think or feel. He briefly told her what was going on in his head

Nakia held him, feeling how afraid the older omega was, "Everything will be fine. I promise. If T'Challa ever hurts you, I'll break every bone in his body myself. And so will Shuri, Okoye, and his mother. You have people here who love you and will have your back. And you aren't a weak man. You will fight back if he tries anything." She winked and smiled kindly at him.

Everett wiped the tears off of his cheeks, "Thank you Nakia. For everything." He took a deep breath, and smiled, "I'm ready."

Nakia called the attendants in and they went to work. Everett was rubbed down with scented lotions and completely pampered as they got him ready. Nakia got some paint, putting dots under his eyes and a line down his forehead to his nose. They got him dressed in the suit that had been made for him, "There. You're ready."

Everett looked at himself in the mirror and just stared, barely recognizing himself. But he knew that what he was now was what his alpha would need him to be. They went out to the river tribe people cheering and laying flowers on Everett's path. He walked between Nakia and her father who would act as his family for the day. They got in the plane and headed out.

In a large meadow outside the city, a massive crowd of people were gathered and waiting. Everett held Nakia's arm as they started down the long winding aisle. Half of Wakanda had come to celebrate with them. When he saw T'Challa, he gasped and squeezed her arm.

Tchalla stood at the end of the aisle in traditional clothing. He had a skirt on, tied around his waist. Draped over his shoulders was a leopard skin that was sewn with vibranium cloth. It angled down to his stomach, looking both elegant and powerful. He had a circlet of the same materials around his head. T'Challa beamed when he saw Everett.

As Everett got to him, he took his omega's hands, kissing them, "You look incredible."

Everett leaned his forehead against T'Challa's, smiling softly, "So do you."

The shaman watched them, "Welcome to this wonderful occasion! Please be seated. Today we join our king, T'Challa and Everett Ross in marriage at the same time as we join our country with the outside world. May Bast smile on their union with a strong bond."

Everett held T'Challa's hand, watching him lovingly as the shaman started the ceremony, speaking in their native tongue. Everett picked up bits and pieces, but mostly knew what was being said from what Nakia had told him would be said.

After a couple minutes, he asked, "My king, do you have the bride price for your mate?"

T'Challa nodded and took a box from Shuri, who stood behind him. He handed it to Nakia's father, who bowed. Upon opening it, Everett saw a delicately engraved necklace inlaid with precious jewels and stones. It sparkled brilliantly in the sun.

The shaman nodded, "Everett Ross, do you have the price for your mate?"

Everett nodded and took the folded mats from Nakia, bowing and handing them to Ramonda. She unfolded them and smiled, "They're beautiful." Everett smiled, knowing he had done some work on them to add more detail, under Nakia's watchful eye.

"With both gifts having been accepted, you are now purchased for each other and belong to each other. Now receive the blessings of Bast and the ancestors." He chanted and sprinkled a sweet smelling herb over their heads. He then said a prayer over a ring, handing it to T'Challa, who slid it on Everett's finger.

"I promise from this day forward to love and care for you. I will never command you or disrespect you. You are my equal in all things. I want you to share in my joys and sorrows, my sicknesses and prosperity. I will work to make you happy until my dying breath. This is my vow to you. Let this ring be the physical symbol of all of these things for the world to see." He kissed Everett's hand, his eyes soft and warm.

The shaman said another prayer and gave Everett a ring. He slid it on T'Challa's finger, speaking through his tears, "I promise from this day forward to be there for you in every trial and celebration. I will love you with all of my heart, more every day. No matter what comes, I will be at your side. I will do my best to help you in your reign over your people, whom I have come to love as my own. I will give you my heart and soul. This is my vow to you. Let this ring be the physical symbol of all of these things for the world to see." He kissed T'Challa's hands, looking up at him.

The shaman smiled, "Then let all ties to your past lives be cut that you may move forward together on a new path."

Everett and T'Challa held the knife and drove it into the ground behind them. T'Challa then pulled Everett close and kissed him deeply. The crowd erupted with cheers and celebrating.

Everett felt his heart soar as he realized that it was done. He was now married. He held T'Challa's hand and they ran back down the aisle. They went into a tent that had been set up for them.

"My husband. My omega." T'Challa kissed him deeply, holding him close.

"My husband. My alpha." Everett chuckled, kissing him back. He beamed happily up at his mate.

T'Challa growled softly, "You're in heat. I can smell it. It should peak by tonight. Oh my love, you are so perfect." He sucked a mark on Everett's neck. The omega whimpered, wanting to hold him there.

They were interrupted by T'Challa's family coming in, hugging them, and celebrating. They signed their official marriage license and headed out to join their guests. Two chairs had been set up for them to oversee the celebrations. T'Challa led Everett to sit with him, never letting go of his hand. The king was just too happy to.

Everett watched as dozens of plates covered in food were brought out to eat. There were almost 7 tables covered in food. Throughout the day they both ate and talked with their guests, enjoying the company and entertainment.

As the sun started going down, they saw the crowd parting, hearing chanting and singing. Shuri, with a least a dozen girls from the other tribes, came forward, dancing and singing. Everett watched in amazement, never knowing Shuri was that good. She jumped and spun gracefully, smiling brightly.

When the girls finished, everyone cheered and clapped. Nakia came and grabbed Everett's hand, "It's our turn."

T'Challa looked confused, but Everett just kissed his cheek and went out to the opening, taking off his jacket. A few women from the river tribe joined them and they started dancing as practiced. Everett knew it wasn't perfect, but T'Challa was grinning at him, his face proud and loving.

When they finished, Everett was panting, his body feeling hot and wanting. T'Challa came and took his hands, dancing with him slowly, "How are you feeling? It shouldn't be long before we leave."

Everett leaned on his chest, "Leave?"

T'Challa kissed his hair, "Back to the palace so I can fill you with my cub," he whispered. T'Challa chuckled when Everett whimpered into his shoulder. They danced together among their guests until Everett's knees were shaking, "Are you ready to go love?"

Everett looked up, his eyes drooping and his breath heavy with arousal. He nodded and whimpered, "Yes. Please alpha."

T'Challa nodded an raise his hand, "My people!" When everyone stopped and watched them he continued, "I cannot thank you enough for coming out today to celebrate with us. You've made our day all the more special, but no we must bid you goodnight." As they headed to the plane, the people threw flower petals on them, cheering.

In the plane, Okoye flew them back to the palace. Everett was already on T'Challa's lap, kissing him feverishly. T'Challa held him close, groaning, "Soon, my kitten. Soon. I promise." He swept his omega up and carried him inside.

The shaman were already there, and, as soon as the couple came into the bedroom, they began chanting and sprinkling herbs and spices on the bed to increase fertility. Everett was a wiggling mess in T'Challa's arms, kissing and sucking at his neck. The ritual was barely finished when T'Challa laid Everett on the bed, kissing him and pulling at his clothes. He vaguely heard the elders and shaman leaving, but was too busy kissing every new inch of exposed skin on his mate.

"Mmm alpha please! I want your cock." Everett was pulling T'Challa's hips down, grinding against him.

T'Challa pulled Everett's pants off and growled as he smelled his omega's slick. He leaned up and kissed him deeply, lining his cock up, "Are you ready, my kitten?"

Everett whimpered and nodded, panting and kissing him. He cried out as T'Challa pushed in slowly, clawing at his alpha's back.

T'Challa gasped as he bottomed out, "Oh! Oh Everett. So tight. S..so good." He held Everett's hips, just enjoying being buried inside his mate. He leaned down and kissed Everett's neck, growling as he started to thrust back into him.

Everett sobbed in pleasure, holding T'Challa there. He clenched around the cock buried inside of him, his body humming as it was filled. He kissed T'Challa deeply, "More more. Alpha please."

T'Challa smiled and held his hips, "Very well my love." He pulled one of Everett's legs over his shoulder and started pounding into him faster and harder. He angled his hips until he was hitting Everett's prostate.

Everett threw his head back, clinging to the bed, "YES YES!!! Mmmm. Oh alpha!!! I'm so close. So so close."

T'Challa read Everett's body perfectly and, at the last minute he pulled out, flipped Everett onto his hands and knees, and slammed back in, leaning over him. He felt his knot growing and knew they were both so close.

Everett was whimpering and pushing back, desperate to be knotted. He lowered his head, exposing his swollen scent gland.

T'Challa suddenly slammed in, pushing his knot into his omega. He bit down onto the gland, breaking the skin and sank in his teeth in as they both came together.

Everett screamed, coming all over the bed as his body was hit with and burning pleasure he'd never felt before. He felt T'Challa's knot inside of him, load after load of his mate's cum pouring into his womb.

T'Challa didn't let go of Everett's neck until his knot had gone down. He slowly pulled out, licking the spot softly as he laid Everett down.

Everett was a trembling, whimpering mess, his hole clenching around nothing, wanting to stay filled. He felt T'Challa lay down beside him and shifted closer, laying on his alpha's chest, letting T'Challa hold him close.

"Sleep kitten. You've done so well." T'Challa kissed Everett's forehead, both exhausted and sated, for the time being at least.

T'Challa woke a few hours later to the door to their bedroom opening. He saw someone coming towards them and growled, holding his sleeping omega tighter. The figure stepped into the light, smiling softly.

"You've done so well, my son. I'm here to check your bond, to make sure it's setting in well, though I assume from you're glaring that it has." Ramonda came closer and gently felt the fresh scars on the back of Everett's neck. She calmly shushed T'Challa, who was growling at her for touching his mate, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt him. Usually Zuri would have done this, but the others were too afraid you would attack them. Everything looks like it's healing well." She softly pet T'Challa's hair, "I'm so happy for you. Sleep now. You'll need it over the course of the next couple days."

She left and T'Challa held Everett closely, leaning around him to rub his cheek against their bond mark, rescenting him. Everett moaned and shifted closer, yawning.

The next morning, T'Challa woke to Everett bouncing on his cock, moaning and in the middle of another wave of his heat, "Mmm omega. My mate." He sat up and thrust up into the older man, kissing him.

Everett moaned and kissed him back, "Alpha alpha alpha." He whimpered, his cock already hard and throbbing.

T'Challa laid him down and thrust into him, leaning down to lick and sucking at his nipples.

Everett keened and held T'Challa's head there, clawing at the alpha's shoulder, "Oh alpha! Yes yes!"

T'Challa thrust in a few more times before pulling out and coming all over Everett. He painted his mate's stomach, chest, and face with his cum. Everett arched off the bed, coming all over himself too.

T'Challa finished and looked down, seeing his mate. He groaned, wanting to take a picture. Everett looked completely debauched and perfect. Everything from his clenching hole, to his hard cock laying on his stomach, his red, puffy nipples, or the cum covering him like icing. T'Challa just stared, feeling pride and love fill his chest. This was his mate, his omega, his Everett.

Everett's heat lasted two more days before he woke with a clear head, sore and sticky. He felt T'Challa breathing evenly underneath him and knew his mate was still asleep. He slowly got up, going in and getting into the bathtub, soaking in the hot water. He realized that he was now bound to an alpha, married and marked. He knew he loved T'Challa, so why did he feel so uneasy. He laid there until he heard T'Challa come in.

"Here you are." T'Challa leaned down and kissed him, crouching beside the tub, "Good morning husband."

Everett gave a small smile, "Good morning husband." He cupped T'Challa's cheek.

T'Challa kissed his palm, "Are you ok? You seem unhappy." He watched his omega carefully.

Everett sat up and kissed him, "Not unhappy. Sore." He chuckled.

T'Challa smiled, "Mmm I can see how that could be." He helped Everett out and kissed his bond bite, "We should join the others. Why don't you get dress while I wash up."

Everett nodded and went to go, but T'Challa kissed him softly, cupping his cheeks, "Hey, I love you. So much."

Everett smiled softly and kissed him again, "I love you too." He went and got dressed, reaching back to feel the small scars on the back of his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror, not quite sure what to think. He couldn't help but feel that he wanted to just run and hide.

T'Challa came out and got dressed, sensing Everett's uneasiness. But he decided to let it go, knowing this would take some adjustment for him. He took his omega's hand and they went down to have breakfast. T'Challa just prayed that he could show his mate that he had nothing to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of traditions and customs from the (mostly) Zulu culture.


	9. When a Good Man is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head, and it's not pretty 
> 
> Warning, this is not a happy chapter.

Over the next few weeks, Everett was quiet, but seemed complacent. He had his doubts about being mated, but not enough to break their bond. T'Challa noticed him rubbing the scars on his neck at times, looking sad. He hoped Everett didn't regret being bonded to him. He knew things had moved quickly, but he had never forced Everett. _Maybe he needs some time apart to think._

It was almost 2 months after the wedding when that time came. T'Challa was holding his mate in bed one night, feeling the omega's naked body against him, "I have been asked to attend a meeting at the UN next week. I'll be gone for about 10-11 days. You're welcome to come if you like, kitten." He tipped Everett's chin up.

"Mm I think I'll stay. I still have a lot to learn here about ruling, plus I always hated meetings like those. But I'll miss you." He kissed T'Challa softly. He couldn't hide the small wave of ease that he felt knowing T'Challa was leaving. But it was mixed with the knowledge that he would be lonely.

T'Challa felt nothing but sadness. He didn't know what he'd done to make Everett unhappy, but he knew he would work to fix it.

T'Challa left early in the morning the next week for New York. Everett went out to the courtyard with him, kissing him goodbye with a soft smile. The alpha held his mate tightly, not wanting to leave, but eventually he let him go, kissing Everett again before getting in his plane.

Everett spent most of his time in the library reading up on Wakandan politics. He came into their room one afternoon to see a large vase of flowers sitting on a table. The card simply said "I miss you kitten and hope you're happy. I love you. -T"

Everett felt guilty at knowing that T'Challa could tell he was unhappy. He'd hoped he was hiding it better. He decided to talk to his husband when he got back in a couple days. Everett took a whiff of the flowers and gasped as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He rushed to the bathroom where he threw up his breakfast and a few mouthfuls of bile.

After his stomach had calmed, he shook and got up, pressing one of the kimoyo beads on his bracelet. It popped up a scanner and he ran it over his midsection. There was a beep and a hologram came up of a tiny heat signal in his womb. Everett felt lightheaded and sank to the floor against the wall, "I'm pregnant. No no I can't be pregnant." The immediate thought that came to him was _get rid of it_. He held his stomach in shock, not sure what to do.

He stared at that small red blip on his scanner for a good hour before he stood, going down to where the planes were kept. He got in one and flew to the lab, knowing what he had to do. He walked in, seeing Shuri working alone. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Shuri looked up and smiled, "Sure! How can I help you colonizer?" Her smile fell when she saw he was pale, "Are you sick?"

"In a sense I guess. I..I haven't made any decision, but if I wanted to, is there a way to get rid of this?" He showed her the scan.

She gasped, "You're pregnant!? Wait...you don't want to be? You want to get rid of it?" She looked horrified.

"I haven't decided yet, but I may. I can't explain it, but I'm just...not ready." He sank into a chair, shaking.

Shuri watched him, "There is a pill, but what will you tell my brother?"

He looked up, not even thinking about what T'Challa would say, "I...I don't know." _Does he even have to know at all?_

Shuri shook her head, "I can't give you the pill. It would break his heart and I won't be responsible for that."

Everett just nodded mutely and stood, feeling a rush of blood from his head. He whimpered before collapsing to the floor, hearing Shuri call for help as everything went black.

He woke in his bed, not quite sure how he had gotten there, and saw it was now evening. He held his stomach and turned, just screaming into his pillow, feeling so lost and unsure. The omega laid there for what felt like hours, tears streaming down his cheeks, before he heard voices in the hall. The door opened and T'Challa ran in, coming over to Everett.

"Omega. What's wrong? Shuri called me and told me to come home. That you needed me." He knelt beside the bed and cupped Everett's cheek softly, his eyes worried.

Everett just watched him for a few moments before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

T'Challa gasped and a smile slowly spread on his face, "You're pregnant?" He slid a hand down to Everett's stomach, tears in his eyes, "Oh my love. This is.....what's wrong?" He saw Everett crying and sat on the bed, pulling him close, "Why does that make you unhappy?"

Everett shook in his arms, crying softly, "I don't know. It's just so fast. I..I don't know anything about babies. I'm not ready."

T'Challa tipped his chin up, softly wiping his tears away, "You know what, kitten? Neither do I. But we will learn together and figure this out. I promise." He kissed him softly.

Everett didn't respond, feeling drained. In the coming months, nothing much changed. His stomach grew and he would sit on the bed for hours feeling the baby moving around. He tried to act more excited and happy around others, but when he was alone, he let himself wallow in his uncertainty and fear. When he was seven months along, Shuri did an ultrasound for them, pulling up live footage of the baby. They could see that it was a boy and he was big.

"A boy. Our son." T'Challa had tears in his eyes, kissing Everett's forehead.

Everett was just staring at the screen, seeing clearly the life growing inside of him. He felt Shuri run some tests, taking some blood. "Hmm Everett, your blood pressure's high. It may be just because you're older, but try to relax some. Don't do too much."

Everett just nodded, rubbing his stomach, "I'll try." He felt no excitement or awe at his pregnancy. He felt completely numb.

T'Challa saw and held him close, "It's been a long day. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

Everett nodded and went into the bathroom to clean up. Shuri watched him, "I know he's anxious, but I'm glad he's going through with this. I'm glad he decided to keep it."

T'Challa froze and looked back, "Keep it? What do you mean?"

Shuri looked at him confused, "He didn't tell you? When he first found out, he asked me if there was a way to terminate the pregnancy. I thought you knew."

T'Challa sank down onto the bed, his head hanging low, "Why why why?" he whispered. When Everett came out, T'Challa looked at him, tears in his eyes, "Is it true?"

Everett stopped and watched him, "Is what true?"

T'Challa slowly stood, "You wanted to terminate the pregnancy before I found out?"

Everett went pale, looking at Shuri, who wouldn't meet his gaze. She rushed from the room, not wanting to be in the middle of things. He took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes it's true."

T'Challa let out a small sob, walking to the window. He couldn't believe what he heard. "Why?"

Everett shook, holding his stomach, "I was scared. I was so scared."

T'Challa looked at him, hurt and betrayal written on his face, "Of what? Of the baby? Or of what I'd do if I found out?" Everett's silence was all the answer he needed. "Of course, I forgot, I'm an alpha. That means I'm nothing but a cruel, heartless beast. I forgot all the times I've beaten you or abused you. Because all alphas are the same. I'll stop being so vicious from now on." He went silent for a minute before he roared, throwing over a vase. He heard Everett cry out and there was a click behind him.

T'Challa turned and his heart broke. Everett was standing there shaking, his gun aimed at T'Challa. He didn't even know where Everett had gotten it from. The alpha froze and watched him carefully, "Everett, put the gun down. Please." He slowly got to his knees, keeping his hands up

Everett blinked and looked, realizing what he was doing. He saw he was ready to shoot T'Challa and gasped, throwing the gun to the floor away from them. As it hit the ground it fired into the wall. Everett screamed and fell to his knees, just holding his head and screaming, weeping as all of the stress and emotions flooded him.

T'Challa jumped back and stood there frozen, tears in his eyes. His omega had almost shot him. He realized, with a gut wrenching cry, that Everett had never really trusted him. Had he ever even loved him? The door opened and a few of the Doras ran in, spears ready, with Nakia, Shuri, and the queen. Nakia ran to Everett, holding him close. Shuri stood in the door, crying as she covered her mouth. The queen ran after T'Challa, who, seeing Nakia had Everett, had rushed down the hall.

Nakia rocked Everett softly, "Shh. Shh it's alright. Shhh. You have to calm down or you'll risk the baby. Please Everett." She spoke calmly, rubbing his back.

Everett didnt even hear her, weeping and rocking himself. All he could think was that he'd lost T'Challa, and he had no one to blame but himself.

The queen found T'Challa in his office, pacing and panting heavily. He took one look at her as just broke, collapsing to the floor and sobbing into the rug. She knelt and pulled him close, "Oh my son. My sweet boy."

He clung to her like a drowning man, weeping and pouring out his broken heart. He had no words to express what he felt. What had he done wrong? How had he hurt Everett to warrant this?

It took him a good couple of hours before he was calm enough to talk, "What do I do Mama?"

Ramonda held him in her arms, rocking softly, "Tonight? Nothing. Will you break your bond with him? No one will argue."

T'Challa shook, "I...I don't know. I cannot make that decision tonight. I can't."

She kissed his hair softly, "Whatever you choose, you know you have my support and love."

There was a soft knock and Shuri came in, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry brother. If I hadn't said anything, none of this would have happened."

T'Challa looked up and shook his head, "This has been coming for a long time. I just chose to ignore it. It's not your fault."

Ramona held him tighter, "How is he, Shuri?"

"Nakia got him calmed down enough to get into bed. When I left she was trying to get him to sleep. She's keeping him calm to not risk hurting the baby."

Ramonda nodded, "Thank you Shuri. Try to get some sleep. Right now we all need to rest. We can deal with this tomorrow when we all are calmer and can think clearly." She helped T'Challa up and took him to her room, "Sleep here. I'm going to check on Everett."

T'Challa just nodded and obeyed, too drained to argue. Ramonda went back to his room and saw Nakia picking up the gun, "How is he?"

Nakia looked up as she put the gun in her pocket, "He cried himself to sleep. He kept saying that he was sorry, but I don't think he even knew who he was talking to."

The queen nodded, "Stay with him, please. I think tomorrow they should be kept apart until T'Challa can decide what he's going to do."

Nakia looked back where Everett was sleeping, "He's going to send Everett away, isn't he?"

Ramonda sighed, "I don't know. If it were my choice, as soon as the baby is born, Everett would be sent back to America and forbidden to return. He broke my son's heart. But it's T'Challa's decision. I won't try to sway him either way. Try to get some sleep as well. We'll all need it." She went back to her room and just sat on the bed, watching T'Challa sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	10. The Grief is Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born and the hurt is healed

The next day, T'Challa just paced his mother's room most of the morning, not sure what to do. He couldn't eat and wouldn't talk to anyone. When he got restless he started walking the halls and found himself outside of his and Everett's bedroom. He heard Everett speaking quietly to someone and just turned, walking away silently. No matter how he looked at things, he couldn't come up with an answer. If he broke their bond and sent the omega away, he would break himself. But if he kept him and forgave him, how did he know it wouldn't happen again? And how would he look as a king?

Everett finished talking to Nakia, who had stayed with him all morning, and stood, "I have to go to him. I have to talk to him." He walked to the door and out into the hall, looking for T'Challa. He found him, at last, in the garden. But when the alpha saw him, he turned and walked out the other way. Everett realized, in that brief moment, how broken his mate was. He sank into a bench, shaking. He knew he'd lost T'Challa.

This continued for a few weeks. Tchalla couldn't bring himself to talk to Everett. He didn't know what to say. So the alpha left to visit the Jibari, throwing himself into his duties. Everett tried to find times to talk to T'Challa, but he could never catch him alone. The omega began to lose hope.

It was about two days after T'Challa had returned when Everett went into labor, almost 5 weeks early. He was sitting in his room when he felt a contraction hit him. Everett gasped and held his stomach, waiting for it to pass. He had felt one earlier, but had just assumed it was a false one. Now he wasn't sure. He went to the door, seeing the guards in the hallway, "Please. Go get help. The baby's coming. Please." They took off running.

It was only a few minutes before the healers came, followed by Nakia. Everett looked past her, "Someone needs to tell T'Challa."

She gently took his arms, "Shuri was in the room when they told me and she went to tell him. I'm sure he'll come."

Everett nodded, but didn't seem convinced. He let her sit him on the bed as the healers checked him, "The baby's turned the wrong way. But we'll wait before we do anything. It's still early stages."

Everett nodded and kept looking to the door. When one of the shaman went out to get something, he saw T'Challa sitting in the hall with his mother and Shuri. Everett stood as T'Challa looked in, the king seeing him just as the door closed. The omega shook and sat back down, wanting it all to stop. He whimpered as another contraction hit

Nakia saw and stormed out into the hall, "What are you doing? Go in there and help him!"

T'Challa looked up at her, "I...I can't Nakia. I don't think he'd want me in there anyway."

She glared, "He is scared! He is your mate and he is scared and in pain! How dare you just sit here!"

T'Challa sighed, "You don't understand Nakia. He doesn't trust me. I'm an alpha."

"Oh for Bast's sake! Yes you're an alpha. You're his alpha. Quit licking your wounds and get in there." She was fuming.

T'Challa just stared at her, knowing she was right, but not sure he was ready to face the omega.

She grabbed T'Challa's collar and slapped him, "I thought you were better than this. Fine. Don't go in. But don't sit out here and pretend to care. Go away and leave him to do this alone." She turned and stormed back inside.

T'Challa shook, seeing Everett through the door. Everett was laying on his side, holding his stomach. He stood and nodded, "I have to go in. She's right. This ends now. He is mine and I'm not losing him." He looked at his mother.

She sighed and nodded, "Very well. Go to him."

T'Challa was just about to go in when he heard Everett scream, "ALPHA!!!!" He raced in with the others, seeing Everett having a seizure on the bed, struggling to breathe. He ran over to the bed, "What's wrong?! What happened!?!"

The healers were holding Everett down, "I don't know, my king. He said he couldn't breath and suddenly fell back, thrashing. It happened so quickly."

Shuri pushed through and pulled up a medical scanned, checking Everett quickly, "Eclampsia. His blood pressure's through the roof."

Everett was going from red to pale to purple, his lungs refusing to work. He clawed at his stomach, gasping, "Get him o..out!! Get h..him out of me!"

T'Challa softly pet his hair back, "Shh shh. We'll get him out. It's going to be ok. I promise."

Everett looked up, clinging to T'Challa's arm, "Al..alph..alpha.." He threw his head back and screamed as another contraction hit him.

"I'm here. Shh. It's going to be alright." He held Everett's hand, kissing the back of it. He saw Everett couldn't breath and looked at Shuri, "Can you help him?"

She nodded, "The things I need are already on the way from the lab. Just a few more minutes Everett."

Everett sobbed, looking around. His eyes landed on T'Challa and stayed there, just watching him, "I'm s..s..sor..sorry. So s..sorry." He whimpered.

T'Challa kissed the back of his hand, "I know. I am too."

The door opened and some of Shuri's assistants rushed in with medical equipment. They got an oxygen mask on Everett, who took gasping breaths, some color coming back to his cheeks. Shuri checked Everett and jumped, "Get me a scalpel. The baby can't breathe. We have to cut him out."

T'Challa shook, "What?! Cut him out?!"

She nodded and her assistants held the blanket up between Everett's chest and stomach. T'Challa held his omega, seeing Shuri make a cut across his globe of a stomach. Everett screamed in pain, his eyes glazed over.

T'Challa looked at, "Shuri did you use any kind of sedative?!?"

She shook her head, "There isn't time! The chord is wrapped around the baby's neck. If I don't get him out, you'll lose them both."

T'Challa leaned his forehead against Everett's temple, "It's alright. They're going to get him out." He gently pet Everett's hair, feeling tears down his cheeks.

Everett looked over at him, his breathing weak and his eyes drooping, "T..take care of h...h...him. Please."

T'Challa nodded, "We both will. You're going to be alright." He kissed Everett's forehead, squeezing his hand. He looked over the blanket and went pale. Everett was cut open, half of his insides laying on the blood soaked bed. Shuri was working quickly, but efficiently, to get to the baby. T'Challa looked down to see Everett had passed out, the omega's hand going limp in his own. He held him, whispering, "Please don't die."

It was only another minute or two before Shuri pulled the baby out. His face was blue and he wasn't breathing. They cut the chord and Nakia took the baby, getting the fluid from his mouth and nose. She rubbed his chest and softly blew in his mouth, "Come on little one. Breathe." T'Challa watched her, terrified, until the baby gave a couple little coughs and started wailing. Nakia wrapped a blanket around him, rubbing his back, "That's it. You can do it."

T'Challa sat up on the bed and reached, taking his son, "It's alright. Baba's here. I'm here." The baby boy had a full head of dark curls and light brown skin. He was tiny, but was making sure he wasn't ignored, wailing in breaths of air.

Tchalla got a towel and cleaned the baby of some before laying him across Everett's chest, "Open your eyes, kitten. He's here. Our baby boy is here. And he's beautiful." Everett didn't wake up, breathing weakly as Shuri closed him up.

T'Challa held the baby there while they worked, speaking softly to Everett. Shuri finally finished bandaging Everett up, "We have to move him so the bed can be cleaned."

T'Challa nodded and picked the baby up, "He needs to be cleaned better and dressed. He'll get cold." He looked down where his son was sleeping, sucking his little fist. Ramonda gently took him and went to clean him.

Everett was put on a hoverbed while the blood soaked sheets were cleaned and changed. Shuri checked the omega over, "He's not out of the woods, but he's doing better."

T'Challa came over and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Shuri. You saved them both. Anything you want, it's yours. I...I can never repay you for what you've done."

She hugged him back, "I feel responsible for all of this. It's the least I could do."

They soon got Everett back into bed with the oxygen mask and a blood transfusion. T'Challa never left his side, watching him closely. His mom came and sat beside him, "Make this work. You love him, no matter what he's done. I can see that now. So make it work."

T'Challa nodded and looked up, "I almost lost them both." There were tears in his eyes. She held him close and let him cry, seeing Everett was breathing more evenly.

T'Challa fell asleep that night on the edge of the bed, holding Everett's hand. He woke in the middle of the night to the sound of the baby crying from his cradle nearby. The alpha went over and gently picked him up, "Shh shh. Baba's here. It's alright." He bounced the baby gently, softly rubbing his cheek against his son's, scenting him.

There was a soft noise from the bed. T'Challa turned and saw Everett looking around weakly, whimpering in pain as he felt his flat stomach. T'Challa went and sat beside him, "Hey. You're awake."

Everett looked over and saw the baby, reaching for him. T'Challa helped him hold their little boy. Everett looked down at him, weakly tracing his cheek.

"He's healthy and strong, just small." T'Challa held them both, seeing Everett looking worried. His omega nodded and leaned back against T'Challa, just watching the baby look around. They all laid there, just getting to know each other again. After a few minutes he looked up, "Did..did you name him?"

T'Challa shook his head, "No. But I was thinking about Samkelo. It was my grandfather's name. What do you think?"

Everett nodded, "We can call him Sam." He traced the baby's cheek softly.

T'Challa kissed his hair, "I almost lost you both. I won't let that happen again."

Everett looked up at him, tears in his eyes, "T'Challa, I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He spoke weakly, often having to pause, "I let my fear control me and it ruined the best thing I've ever had. It hurt you. I..I know I don't deserve it, but please give me another chance to make this right. Please forgive me."

T'Challa leaned down and kissed him softly, "Oh my love, I already have. But I have to apologize too. I've neglected you. I should have come back and talked to you and for that, I'm sorry." He held his family close, letting Everett sleep some more.

The next day T'Challa came out from getting a shower to see Everett was sitting up more holding the baby. What got him was that Everett had his shirt open and was nursing Sam. T'Challa came and sat beside him, watching the little baby's mouth work as he suckled.

Everett looked up and smiled weakly, "I didn't know my milk came in until today. He latched right on and went to it."

T'Challa smiled and kissed him softly, "You did so well love. So very well. And I'm glad to see you're happier now too."

Everett nodded, "If I had any sense, I would have been happier long ago."

T'Challa held them, tracing Sam's curls, "He's so perfect. Just like his mama."

Everett blushed, "He's strong like his baba too." He kissed T'Challa's jaw, feeling safe and perfectly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's name is from the Zulu culture.


	11. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett is freed from his past

Over the next couple weeks, Everett healed and got back up and around. He was calmer and much happier than he had been before, walking with T'Challa once he was strong enough. They both would spend hour together with Sam, holding him and getting to know their son.

About four months after the birth, T'Challa found Everett looking out their bedroom window, in deep thought. He wrapped his arms around Everett, leaning his chin on his mate's shoulder, "What's on your mind, kitten?"

Everett looked out at the city below them, "There's something I have to do, and I'd like your help."

"Anything, my love." T'Challa held him closer.

"I want to see my father again. And William." He felt T'Challa tense up and turned to him, "I need to see them again to be able to let the past go. They're still in my head." He curled into T'Challa's chest.

T'Challa held him close and, after a few minutes, nodded, "I'm coming too. And no, I won't take 'no' for an answer. I'm coming." He kissed Everett deeply.

Everett nodded and kissed him back, "We'll have to take Sam. I'm still nursing him."

They made plans to leave by they end of the week and be gone for 3 days. Everett carried Sam into the plane, tracing his soft curls. Sam coo'd happily up at him, sucking his fist. T'Challa sat beside him and smiled, "You'll be talking in no time, won't you? Yes. Yes you will." He took the baby, talking to him and smiling happily.

Everett watched his mate with their son. Sam was their pride and joy. He smiled and kissed T'Challa's cheek before going to the front of the plane, watching as Okoye flew them across the plains of Wakanda.

By the next morning they were in New York City at their hotel. They had made plans to visit Everett's father in the state penitentiary the next day. Everett nursed Sam on their balcony, "Apparently he was caught with child pornography and was found guilty of raping several underage omegas. He's in prison for the next 50 years. Not that he'll live that long, but still."

T'Challa kissed his hair, "At least he can't hurt anyone anymore."

Everett nodded, "I understand her now. My mother. I used to wonder why she would put herself in harms way. Why she would let him beat her. Now I do. She did it to protect me. I don't even know where she was buried. My father never took me to see." He held Sam closer, tracing the baby's soft cheek as he nursed. "I know you'd never hurt him, but if you did, I know I'd protect him with my life."

T'Challa knelt and kissed Everett softly, "She loved you very much. I may not have known her, but I know that. I love you, also. And our son. I love him so much." He smiled gently, wiping a tear off of Everett's cheek.

The next day they drove to the penitentiary and the two of them went in, leaving Sam in the car with Okoye. They were taken to just outside an interrogation room, having asked to meet with him alone. Through the window, they saw Connor Ross be brought in and handcuffed to the table. Everett stood, "Let me go in by myself. Please. I have to do this."

T'Challa kissed him, "I'm right here if you need me."

Everett took a deep breath and went in, closing the door. He saw his dad look confused before he laughed, "No. No it can't be. Everett? It can't be you."

Everett sat across from him, just watching him, "It is. I know you never expected to see me again after you killed my mother and abandoned me."

Connor snorted, "She was weak. And so were you. So what are you here for? To gloat? Or have you been waiting all this time to come suck your old man's cock?" He snickered and eyed Everett like he was a piece of meat.

Everett barely even blinked, "You think omegas are here only as your personal sex toys. You're pathetic."

Connor snarled and tried to lunge at him, "I'll kill you just like I killed your whore of a mother!! You're nothing!!"

Everett didn't even flinch, just stood, never breaking eye contact, "Listen to me, you worthless sack of flesh. You threw me away like I was nothing, but I have done so much. I was a pilot for the Air Force. I joined the CIA and rose through the ranks until I was working with the Avengers. I helped save a country from a usurper. I am married to T'Challa, King of Wakanda, and the richest man in the world and I have given him a son. I did all of this without you." He glared at his dad as the older man sank back into his chair, eyes wide. "I can't believe I used to look up to you. You were this larger than life, powerful alpha. I was so afraid to trust people because of what you did to me. Now I see what you really are. Nothing. You can rot here with your thoughts. I have a country to run." He turned and walked out, taking a huge breath as the door closed.

T'Challa stood and pulled him close, "Are you ok?"

Everett nodded and smiled a bit, "Yes. I'm ok now. Let's go finish this." They walked out together as got in the car. Everett nursed Sam as they drove out into the suburbs to a nice house. Everett saw some beautiful rose bushes outside the house and, as they walked up, he picked a large one, smiling softly, "Mom always loved pink roses."

T'Challa knocked on the door and a woman came to the door, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Everett stepped up, smiling, "Yes, I'm looking for William. He and I...used to go to school together."

She looked suspicious, but called back up the stairs, "Bill. There are two men here for you." She stepped back, "Come on in."

They went in and looked around. Everett saw photos of William with the woman on the wall, "You're his wife?"

She nodded, "Yes. Bill and I have been married for eleven years now."

As if on cue, a middle aged William came down the steps, "Who is it, Karen?"

He took one look at Everett and went pale, "What are you doing here, Everett?"

Everett stepped closer, "So you do remember me. Did he ever tell you about me Karen?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I knew there was a foster boy who lived with him named Everett, but that's all."

He nodded,"I'm not surprised. You see, William and I dated for a while before he raped me during my first heat. And then, to make things even better, he got me pregnant and then beat me until I miscarried because, and I quote, 'being a dad would ruin his chances to play college football'."

Karen gasped, staring at William, who was beet red, "None of that happened Karen. He's lying." William stepped up, glaring, trying to intimidate Everett.

Everett heard T'Challa step up too, "That's my husband, by the way. He's the Black Panther. You know, the king of Wakanda. I've done well for myself. How that's football career coming along?" He smiled and turned to leave.

William was purple with rage, "You're just a whore! I'm sure you've slept your way around."

T'Challa and Everett both turned to face him again. T'Challa moved to attack, but Everett stopped him, "Hold my flower, babe." He handed T'Challa the rose and cracked his knuckles.

T'Challa stepped back, "I've got your flower. Kick his butt, love."

William charged and, in a flash move, Everett grabbed him an flipped him to the floor, dislocating his shoulder. William screamed and tried to get up, but Everett held him down, "I've trained in the Air Force and the CIA. Don't bother." He finally let him up and walked out. He heard T'Challa punch William before following him.

"I forgot how dangerous you can be. It's a bit of a turn on." T'Challa kissed Everett deeply.

Everett chuckled, "I have to admit, that felt nice. And I don't think his wife will let him forget this either."

T'Challa nodded, but as they're drove, he directed Okoye off a different street into a graveyard. Everett looked around, "What are we doing here?"

T'Challa opened the door, "Just come with me." He held his hand and took him down the rows until they stopped at a small headstone labeled only "Elena Ross" with her birth and death dates.

Everett looked at the rose he had and knelt, laying it on the plaque, "Hi mom. I'm sorry I haven't been here before. I never knew. I...I made it mom. I'm married and I have a son. I know now why you did everything you did and all I can say is 'thank you'. You kept me safe and it's because of you I'm where I am now." He stayed there for a moment before standing and letting out a breath. He turned to T'Challa and smiled softly, "Let's go home."

Back in Wakanda, the next few weeks were the best in Everett's life. He felt so free and happy. He refused to let his life be ruled by the cruel actions of two evil alphas who, he realized, no longer meant anything to him.

He was putting away some of Sam's clothes one afternoon when T'Challa came into their room, sweating and panting from a training session. Everett saw him starting to strip and bit his lip, arousal pulling in his stomach at seeing his husband ripped and glistening with sweat. He went over and traced T'Challa's back, "Hi."

T'Challa leaned back into his touch and chuckled, "Mmm hello. I can smell your slick. Where's Sam?"

"Nakia is walking him to get him to sleep so I could have a break." He kissed the back of T'Challa's neck, his hands running over his alpha's chest and abs down to the bulge in his briefs.

T'Challa groaned and flipped Everett onto the bed, "Then we have some time." He kissed him deeply, pulling at his omega's clothes. He couldn't stop touching and kissing.

Everett whined and kissed him back, "Yes yes. I want you. Please."

T'Challa chuckled and pulled Everett's legs up. He saw the faint scar on his stomach from when Sam was born, tracing it softly.

Everett cupped his cheek, "Hey. I'm here. I'm right here." He leaned up and kissed him softly. T'Challa snapped out of his thoughts and lined up, pushing into Everett.

"Oh my omega. I'll never get tired of feeling you around my cock." He groaned and kissed Everett keenly, linking their fingers together as he thrust into his mate.

Everett whimpered and clenched around him, "Oh love!! Alpha alpha alpha. Yes yes! Mmm."

T'Challa chuckled and saw a bead of milk on Everett's nipple. He tucked his head down and latched on, giving a soft suck. Everett gasped and held his head there, "Oh T'Challa!! Mmmm."

Tchalla smiled and kept sucking as he thrust. He added to it by reaching down and jerking Everett off.

That was the last straw for the omega. He thrust up and came all T'Challa's hand, "Alpha alpha ALPHA!!!" T'Challa thrust in and groaned as he came deep inside his omega.

They both laid there for a few minutes before T'Challa kissed Everett softly, "I've seen that you've been doing better. Thanks you."

Everett smiled softly up at him, "I've been so happy these last few weeks. I never want it to end."

"It never has to, kitten." Tchalla kissed him softly,"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last :)


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue set about a year after the last chapter

T'Challa finished a meeting with the council, watching the elders all leaving before he heard his favorite sound in the world, "Baba!" He turned and saw Everett coming in being pulled by the 18 month old Sam.

Everett smiled and rubbed his pregnant stomach as they got down the steps, "Go get baba."

Sam let go and ran towards T'Challa, excited. T'Challa dropped to his hands and knees, rolling his shoulders back like a cat. Sam squealed in delight and turned 180, hurrying back towards Everett as fast as his chubby little legs would allow him. He was caught halfway by T'Challa who swung him up in the air, blowing a raspberry on his stomach. Sam shrieked and giggled with glee.

Everett smiled watching them, sinking into a chair with a huff, "Four months cannot be over soon enough. This little girl is using my bladder as a squeeze toy."

T'Challa came over and knelt down, "Do you know what's in mama's tummy, Sam?" Sam shook his head and T'Challa smiled, "Your baby sister is in his tummy. Baby Elena."

Everett smiled happily at his husband. He remembered when they had found out it was a girl and T'Challa had said he wanted to name her after Everett's mother.

Sam pushed his pudgy stomach out and pointed, "Baba look. Baby in my tummy too."

Everett chuckle and tickled him, "Maybe some day you'll have a baby in your tummy." Sam wiggled to get down and T'Challa helped Everett up, the two following their son as he toddled to the door. Everett looked up and leaned against T'Challa's shoulder, knowing the Wakandan king was truly the alpha for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end folks! Thanks so much for reading and leaving all your lovely kudos and comments!! :3


End file.
